Know the hearts of The Wolf and compassion
by Cowoline
Summary: A story of how Lavellan finds herself in the middle of changes that she can't control, while having to learn that loving a person might be what defines her. Burdens of her past lingers as she has to grow beyond what she is, while seeing that reflect in the person she loves the most. - Will have mature elements. Solas, Cole, Lavellan and OC Lavellan.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a story that takes place mostly between the parts in the game. The main characters is Inquisitor Lavellan, Solas, Cole and OC Alys Lavellan._

 _Discliamer: Everything in this story belongs to Bioware and is set in their game Dragon Age inquisition. The OC called Alys and parts of Miluanna Lavellan are of my own creation._

Interlude

She felt rage polluting her blood as it raced through her veins - like corrosive acid burning everything inside her. It would stream from her heart like a poisonous web, making her want to cry out in anger like the bears of the forrest. With haste and determined steppes, she walked to the outskirts of the camp as she intended to return to the ruins in the forrest. Away from the prying eyes of her clan, that would judge her every move and word.

"Da'len! Don't turn away from me or your clan!" her uncle's displeased voice echoed through the trees. The endearment spoken as if a curse, whenever used in reference to her. A condescending phrase that made it clear that she was nothing but a child.

"I have done no such thing!" she insisted as she continued to walk. Still something inside her stopped her, as she reached the statue of Fen'harel at the outskirts of the camp. The wolf ever watching to make evil turn the other way in fright of the dreaded God. She heard his footsteps coming closer, but she did not turn. She could feel his eyes in the back of her head, so full of fury it might set her hair on fire.

"Miluanna, you must respect the clan and our ways!" he insisted.

"You were hurting her. She is young and she didn't want it," Miluanna stated crossing her arms and leaning against the statue.

"The Vallaslin is a rite of passage and a fundamental part of our people! Your sister deserves the blessing of the Gods and the people," he insisted.

Miluanna turned around to face him. The blond elf was taller than her and reminded her of her young age. A teenager only just old enough to provide the clan by hunting, gathering food and searching for resources. Even so she was adamant.

"She begged you not to do it as she was crying! Her gentle soul is enough to earn her the love of any of our Gods and the love of our people. The vallaslin should not define wether or not we treasure ANY of our people!"

Her uncle looked at her as if he was considering her words carefully, but as he closed his eyes and made a heavy sigh, the lines on his face became more apparent and made him seem older. At that moment she knew, that nothing she could say would change his mind.

"It is my duty to protect her - even if the threat comes from within our clan. We have no one, but each other," she spoke softly, while looking at the ground, but her voice had lost none of its firmness.

She felt her uncle's hand on her shoulder as he gave it a tender squeeze. He sighed again with that hopelessness, which dominated him whenever he spoke to her.

"I know losing your parents was hard on you - especially you. But you are not alone. You have the clan. I know you don't like to see her hurt, but your sister has trouble fitting in as it - getting the vallaslin will make more see her as a part of the clan, rather than keeping you both at arms reach," his voice was intended to be kind, but firm.

He was right. Her sister had always been seen as an odd little girl - to some she even represented danger. The little girl, just seven years old, would sit up at night talking to herself and play among the trees like they were alive. The Dalish were always close with nature, and had she spoken to the Halla no one would have even battered an eye, but the behaviour of her sister was odd - even among the people. So it had been since she was only four, right after their parents died. Odd looks and words unkindly whispered as she passed them by. Miluanna had defended her sister and in return was now seen as her troublemaker, who did not truly embrace the ways of the Dalish. But that wasn't the truth. She loved their culture and loved their connection to the forest. She loved the stories of old and spend much of her time falling in love with the old ruins of her people. She admired their craftsmanship and wanted to share all of this with the world. She wanted to convince everyone of how amazing a place the world could be - even the shems. If she voiced these thoughts, she was called idealistic and naive - if the tone was kind. It had begun to feel to her as if, the more she connected with the past of her people, the more separated from them she became.

"So none of us are true Dalish then! Unless our forehead has been marked," she replied out of spite, but her uncle remained calm. He lifted her chin to make her look at him. His smile was kind, but she kept her eyes turned away from him.

"You vallaslin is so delicate. Do you remember when you chose it?" he asked softly and she nodded. "Branching delicately from your nose under your eyes in it's green colour that matches them. The symbol of Mythal suits you - you are as caring and fiery as she herself is….. But no that is not the only reason I can tell you are a child of the Dalish,"

Miluanna looked at him then with a curious expression and a heart that seemed a little lighter.

"Your green eyes resemble the beauty of the leaves, when the warmth transforms the forest in spring from a barren place to a world full of hope, life and prosperity. Like Vhenadahl , the tree of our people. Water of sorrow passes through your eyes, but is only release in the warmth of summer. Your red hair reflects the autumn and your white skin brings the peaceful slumber of winter. The forest rests in you and everything our people hope to become does as well. I am sorry so few see it,"

Her eyes glistened from her uncle's kind words, but at that moment one of the more - discontented - hunters walked up on them.

"We need to get on with it, while the ink is hot. But of course now the little one is missing!" he spat in his annoyance.

"Tel'abalas!" Miluanne said with defiance crossing her arms.

"Fenedhis lasa! The dreadwolf will always be haunting our steppes with you in our clan, len'alas lath'din!" He spat with anger.

"By the Dreadwolf! That's enough!" Her uncle said sternly to the hunter and started to walk with him back towards the camp. The hunter turned and spat on the ground in front of her.

Miluanna was not hurt and turned to rest against the statue again. She looked up at the big wolf.

"What are you looking at, you worthless excuse of a God? Aren't you supposed to rid us of grown ups stupidity and leave us children alone?" she looked at the statue as if expecting it to answer.

"I guess not…. Rather sleep eternally?" she looked back at the camp filled with angry eyes and answered the statue with a sigh, "I don't blame you, Fen'harel - not even a bit,"

That was when she heard a giggle behind her, but when she turned she was met by a pair of green eyes resembling her own. The little girl had long blond hair that had never been dressed in a Dalish tradition. It remained wild and untouched. Her skin was pale, but covered in golden freckles and seemed to the eye like a normal, pretty little elf girl - who just happened to have a half-done golden vallaslin on her forehead only every visible because of the red skin underneath. Miluanna shouldn't have been surprised that she standed there. Ever since she could walk, the little girl had followed her six year older sister everywhere.

"Alys, what are you doing here?" Miluanna said kindly.

"You shouldn't talk to the statues, Miluanna. They are not alive," Alys said with concern evident in her voice. Miluanna had to smile that the comment was coming from a girl talking to trees and creatures that weren't real. Without another word Alys wrapped her arms around her sister's waist and hid her face in her stomach.

"Ir abalas… I didn't mean to get you in trouble," the little one apologized.

"You did no such thing, da'vehnan. Others did, never you," Miluanna replied as she turned the little face up to look at her. "Should we get this thing finished? It looks silly only half done," she suggested softly.

"Will you hold my hand?" Alys asked as her body was trembling and her eyes tearing.

"Whenever you need it," Miluanna promised her sister before returning to the camp.

 _Ten years later; The Freemarches_

Alys sat in the Avarel and looked at her sister while she packed. The young girl twisted her hair nervously. Grown into a young girl, her sister had become a young woman. A skilled hunter revered among their clan for her abilities, but much to Alys' dismay never for her kind nature, her desire to protect or her desire to change things for the better. For the Dalish change meant abandoning their past, and no matter how much Miluanna tried, she could not convince the clan that past, present and future could be intertwined. Miluanna was as beautiful as ever - though she hadn't even the faintest inclination of it - and their uncle had tried to marry her off at several conclaves, but with no luck. Alys kept to herself and was still looked upon with suspicion by her fellow Dalish. Her uncle had not even entertained the idea of marrying her off - treating her as if she had a defect similar to have been born with no legs. Only because she spoke to those no one else could see. Her sister had never mentioned it, but she knew in her heart that Miluanna didn't understand that the things around them could speak to her. So she had kept it quiet and kept to herself. Ignoring the voices when other people were near and keeping isolated from them as much as possible. It couldn't be right that she was that way. Something had to be wrong, though her sister would always deny it. Alys felt guilty as she looked at her sister. She didn't want her to leave, but she also knew that her sister was excited to go. A skilled trader, hunter and gatherer, she had more experience than most dealing with shems. Miluanna smiled at her as she made her scootch so she could get the blanket Alys was sitting on.

"I don't understand, why you have to go," Alys said sadly.

"You know why. Their is to be a conclave deciding the fate of the templars and the mages. It affects everyone. Even us Dalish," Miluanna explained with a kind smile, before biting her lip and scowling into the camp, "Even if _some_ of us would deny it,"

"I know, but couldn't someone else go?" Alys pleaded.

Miluanna turned and looked at her seriously before her hands gently cupped her sister's face. Her thumbs stroked the full roundness of her cheeks as if to remove tears, that had not yet been shed.

"You _know_ why I must be the one to go," her voice was gentle, but firm and Alys felt her sisters seriousness to the bone. One of the hunters called for Miluanna. A signal for her to leave. She kissed Alys' head and let her fingers run through her golden long curls.

"Be safe, Da'len," she smiled at Alys as she walked away, but then turned as she walked backwards and pointed at her, "And _don't_ follow me!"

Alys looked as her sister disappeared into the woods. She had never felt so alone - or as frightened. Everything was uncertain when she wasn't around. Alys looked to the horizon.

"But who will give you hope if I am not there?"

 _Ferelden near the temple of sacred ashes_

She needed to be careful as she approached the temple. She took the route overlooking the mountains to insure that she was not noticed. She needed to fit in, but the human clothes she was wearing were far to big and she was certain they had to have belonged to a man. The boots were grossly disproportionate to her size, and she felt awkward as she moved through the woods. She stopped dead in her tracks, when she heard something move. Something had been following her for days. Always hiding in her shadow and making the hairs on her back stand on edge. As skillfully as she could master she walked forward and disappeared into the shadows. The person who followed her passed and she slammed the person against a tree. Her heart was pounding in her chest while blood rushed through her ears. That was when she looked into a pair of green eyes that mirrored her own.

"Fenedhis lasa! I told you not to follow me Alys!" she hissed through gritted teeth.

"Where you go, I go. You promised you would always be there to hold my hand. And though you deny it, you need me as much as I do you," the little elf insisted with a teenagers defiance. Miluanna took a deep breath, as she closed her eyes and her brow still frowning. She couldn't send her back on her own and Miluanna blamed herself for Alys' attachment to her. No one else cared for the strange little elf and she had been overly protective of her ever since. And Alys was on a road to slowly transform from a child to a woman. Her thoughts, ideals and purpose was all in the makings of being shaped. Alys was in need of her guidance more than ever, but was also developing a mind of her own. She should have known that Alys would have followed her.

"Very well, but stay here and i will come for you later. I mean it! Stay here!"

Her eyes were burning through her sister, looking even more terrifying than a high dragon as she watched her closely. Alys did not dare speak, but nodded quickly to ensure her sister understood she would listen this time. Miluanna sighed and put down her pack on the ground. She placed a blanket, kept in there, around Alys' shoulders and gave her some food and water. She wondered how long it had been since she had eaten last. A kiss on Alys' forehead and Miluanna left again.

Solas looked at the mark intently. He had never expected it to manifest itself in such away. The power it contained was overwhelming and it was spreading - quickly. She was unconscious and had been for hours. Carefully his brushed away the red locks, that covered her face. Blood rushed through him at an unbearable pace, as his heart seemed to stop. Whenever the Mark began to expand she would give a heart wrenching sound, that made her pass out as quickly as she awoke. It felt as if it was shattering his bones. He was terrified of what had happened, what was going to happen. She looked so incredibly young and to know that she might not survive rivalled the pain, that had haunted him for centuries. Tears flooded from her, which glistened with the green nuances of the marks light. Carefully he stroked her head letting healing magic emanate from his hand.

"Nae numin. Thenaras, Da'len. It will be safe soon,"

If only he could trust those words himself.

She awoke in a dark as she felt an overwhelming pain beginning at the base of her skull spreading down through her spine. However, it was nothing compared to the agony that travelled from her hand up through her arm. It created a sensation that send a jolting feeling through her entire being. She heard a door open and close, which made her open her eyes. Shems were standing around her with their swords drawn. She didn't remember what had happened, and when she tried to speak three blades caressed her throat. She knew that Dalish were often mistrusted, but the men's current behaviour seemed extreme. When the door finally opened again two women entered. The dark haired one with a threatening look on her face that was stern, determined and extremely angry. The other was more cautious in her approach, but very sad.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now! The Conclave destroyed. Everyone who attended dead. Except for you." The tone of the dark haired woman's voice made it evident that she was inches from making that threat a reality. It was not the anger that made it evident, but rather the deep sorrow, that was hanging on the end of every sentence.

Miluanna knew there was nothing to be gained from being resistant. Whatever had them so furious could not be settled with anger. Instead she tried to remember.

"What? You think I am responsible?" her voice was pleading. The woman grabbed her arm fiercely.

"Explain this!"

"I-i can't," Miluanna stumbled over the words as she felt unable to construct any sentence that would convince them of her innocence.

"What do you mean you can't?!" There was deep sorrow in the woman's voice and tears were brimming in the eyes of an otherwise harsh face. Miluanna felt sorry for her.

"I don't know what that is - or how it got there."

"You're lying!" Desperation in her voice as she charge forward grabbing Miluanna by her throat.

The redhaired woman looked directly at Miluanna and there was something similar to compassion hidden in her eyes. She grabbed her companion.

"We need her, Casandra!"

Miluanna's heart ached at the sorrow she saw in their eyes. She remembered the conclave. So many people filled with hope, but the tension had been evident too. So many of the people - even the chantry - had been kind to her. Not a single harsh word had been spoken in her direction, though tension had been high.

"I can't believe it…. All those people…. dead," A knifelike feeling struck her heart, as if she had forgotten how to breathe, as she whispered, "My sister…"

She slipped going up the icy staircase, but Casandra caught her arm. The fierce warrior had seemed a lot more kind since Miluanna was eager to help and cooperated. She suspected that it was who Casandra truly was. Her anger was merely her armour and not the woman underneath.

"Be careful," her concern similar to that of an older sister's - Miluanna would know, "We are almost there. The others will be waiting,"

"Who?"

"You'll see,"

As they arrived she saw demons that attacked a dwarf and an elf fighting side by side. Quickly she tightened her grip on her bow.

Solas had yet again failed to close the rift and the blow the failure had struck to his heart burned into the core of him. In the middle of a fight with a never ending wave of demons surrounding them, he knew that he was not as aware as he should have been. Too late he felt a creature that creeped up behind him, but when he turned it's head being pierced by an arrow, so precise that it went through one eye and out the other. He turned to see a young elf who aimed her bow at the last demon before she came closer. For a moment he felt relief and as she came running. He grabbed her wrist and made her hand touch the rift. He felt the surge that went through her and was impressed by her strength. But soon he got overpowered by a stronger emotion. Relief as the rift closed before him. With a smile he turned to her, but he found himself mesmerised by a pair of leaf green eyes that met his. There was so much life in them and the water in her eyes seemed to be a reflection of a tender and gentle spirit, that caught his attention. Longer than he should have her held her hand, but as he remembered himself his demeanor became more casual.

Miluanna… a pretty name for a young soul that seemed to have just as much courage as she had heart. Solas had been pleased to see her choose a more cautious route through the mountains in the hopes of finding the people lost there - and not to sacrifice more lives. But as they went through them the young elf seemed to be looking intently - searching for something she did not tell them what was. When they found the missing patrol she was thrilled at first, and though she seemed pleased to have saved them great sorrow also passed through her expressive eyes. It was an infinite pain that mirrored his own. An ancient pain, but to that day still was as real as anything he had experienced. He tried to keep the conversation lively and seemed even a little cheerful. But perhaps he was. Relief was still filled his heart more than anything else. He had not felt so good since the sky tore open. However, he could not maintain his cheerfulness, when they entered the temple of sacred ashes. Miluanna ran from corpse to corpse looking for any familiar sign. The stench of the charred bodies was in the air and some of them even crumbled as the elf desperately looked at their forehead and searched the ground for personal belongings. That was when he realised that she had lost something infinitely more dear, than anything that could be recovered from the ashes.

"Alys!" she shouted, her voice barely keeping itself even. Over and over she shouted that name until she fell on the ground. Her voice trembled as she spoke.

"Emma Ir abalas, da'vehnan,"

"Who is Alys?" Varric asked.

"A family member most likely," Solas said with a voice full of regret and a heart touched by sorrow.

"Her sister," Cassandra clarified and Solas saw something soft in the way she looked at their prisoner. Her own remorse echoed in the young elf, perhaps.

Miluanna stared into the ground as she spoke, her voice trembled from tears.

"Forgive me… I know there is more at stake. I just…. forgive me,"

Solas walked over and placed his hand gently on her shoulder. She was apologising for her pain at a time that was not the most opportune - but it was not any less relevant than any of the losses others had suffered.

"There is nothing to forgive. Take strength where you can, and I promise that once the rift has been sealed I will do my best to show her respect and give you time to mourn," his voice was soft as he spoke, trying to provide any comfort he could. She smiled kindly at him, before she thanked him.

The Herald of Andraste… People must have lost their minds. She had walked a long road through the camp while people had revered her as she passed. Cheering and whispering with excitement as she passed. Her heart was aching at the loss of her sister and she was not sure how to keep going. And there she had been in the war room. Helping to make a decision as where to start. She knew it was important, but she didn't care. She was barely listening at the last part of the meeting. All she felt was an ache in her heart, that would never be quelled. Cassandra's firm hand on her shoulder woke her up, but her smile was gentle.

"Forgive me. Of course you cannot focus. We found an elf named Alys in the mountains while you have been unconscious. She is with Solas now,"

Miluanna gasped as her eyes teared and she threw her arms around Cassandra's neck. The woman was frozen in place as she could hear the Cullen, Lelianna and Josephine trying hard not to loud to loudly. Miluanna then ran out the doors, nearly knocking over two Chantry mothers over as she passed. She stopped in her tracks as soon as she stood in the door and looked left and right. She had no idea, where Solas was.

"To the left!" She heard Lelianna's voice call and as the elf thanked her, Miluanna ran as if chased by a dragon.

Running passed the inn she saw Solas crouching, while pointing to the sky and Alys sitting in a chair covered with several blankets.

"Da'vehnan!" Miluanna called and her sister got up knocking the chair over, before running towards her. Weak and covered in blankets Alys fell, and though MIluanna could see Solas try and reach her in time, she was caught in Miluanna's arms instead.

"Thank the Creators!" She exclaimed kissing her sister's hair over and over.

"It wasn't the Creators, Milu. It was Solas," Alys stated and looked at the bald elf.

Miluanna looked at Solas fondly, who had a kind smile on his lips and a sparkle in his blue eyes.

"Thank you, Solas. You can't imagine what this means to me. Thank you,"

"It was nothing. I am pleased to could have helped. But please, come inside. Neither of you have fully recovered from your ordeal," He smiled kindly as he opened a door leading to a small cottage. Miluanna supported her sister and felt how weak she was. Inside there was a fireplace, a bed behind a screen and at the other end a bedroll on the floor with a backpack next to it. There was a desk filled wether papers and script and a chair. Solas brought in the other chair from outside.

"Please, sit," he smiled and pointed to the chair, but Miluanna could feel Alys getting weak. Seeing her worry Solas pointed to the bed and handed her another blanket. Alys started to cough and as if he had expected it, Solas poured tea brewing over the fire. Carefully he handed it to Alys.

"Be careful, da'len. It's hot. I have put some herbs in it to help you sleep, but I suspect seeing your sister recovered will give you more ease,"

"Thank you," Miluanna told him, while she gave him a soft smile.

"It is nothing," he replied with a kindness Miluanna hadn't been accustom to from anyone - Dalish or Shem.

"No, it is anything, but nothing," she said seriously and took his hand as if she meant to hug him. Solas' soft expression was his only answer, before he took the cup that Alys had already emptied. Miluanna held her sisters hand until she fell asleep. She then turned to see Solas, who smiled faintly at them both, though he had an open book in his hands. Carefully, Miluanna got up and sat in the chair next to him. He handed her a cup of tea, when she noticed that he was drinking water. She merely smiled as she took a sip of the tea.

"You look like you enjoy it," he almost chuckled.

"I love tea," she replied with a contented sigh, which for some reason seemed to amuse him greatly. Her eyes turned to her sister.

"How bad is it?"

"She is over the worst of it. She had wandered through the mountains and was both cold and dehydrated, when we found her. Her morals was the most difficult journey of her recovery. Not knowing if you would wake up upset her greatly, and she cared nothing for her own well being. I have been watching over you both, and I am pleased to say that you are both going to be fine," his voice was soft, gentle and encouraging in a way Miluanna had not heard since her uncle died. She looked at Solas and guessed that he must have been very close to the same age as her uncle. He frowned suddenly and took a sip of water.

"I want you to know that Alys has stayed here with me for the time of her recovery. I tried to keep the seriousness of your condition from her as best I could. I tried to offer hope and did not believe it wise for her to see the worst of it. Since she seemed uneasy with the humans and even the other elves, she has slept here," he explained while he looked at her carefully. Clearly he was adamant that Miluanna didn't misinterpret the situation.

"You gave up your bed for her. That is beyond any kindness I could have asked for. The Dalish have sheltered her from people and I have not been any help in that area. Thank you for being so considerate with her," Miluanna replied with gratitude and eyes that brimmed with tears.

"You sealed the rifts and pacified the breach. Recovering something precious to you is not in the least a great expense in order to thank you. Besides, she is still a child. Even had her sister not been the Herald of Andraste, she did not deserve such a fate," his smile brought a warmth to her heart, that seemed to have been absent for a long time.

"She followed me without my knowledge. I have no idea how long she has gone without food and water. I thought I had lost her….. I don't know how I can ever repay you," she replied earnestly looking at him and then her sister sleeping blissfully.

"That you are grateful is thank you enough,"

When Alys started to talk in her sleep Solas' and Miluanna's eyes met as they both suppressed a chuckle. No matter what he claimed, Miuanna felt like she owed this stranger more loyalty and friendship than she had any person in her past.

* _Tel'abalas!: I'm glad_

* _Len'alas lath'din!: Dirty child no one loves_

 _*Ir Abalas: I'm sorry_

 _*da'vehnan: Little heart_

 _*Emma Ir abalas, da'vehnan, Now I feel sorrow, little heart_

* _Nae numin. Thenaras, Dalen; No tears. Dream little one._

 _It has been a long time since I have worked on a longer story. I hope you will enjoy it and give me some feedback._


	2. Chapter 2: What haunted her

**Chapter Two: What haunted her**

She went to Solas' house and was hoping to get his council. Only a few short days had passed, but he attentiveness to both herself and her sister, made her feel very familiar with him. He was looking at the breach like he often did, pondering its mysteries. Miluanna wondered, how much he knew about it. He seemed so wise, that it was unlikely that there was little he didn't know of. He smiled fondly as he saw her and greeted her.

"The chosen of Andraste. Blessed hero sent to save us all," though his voice was kind, she felt as if she was being mocked.

"I didn't ask for this… But someone has to close the breach - for all our sakes," she replied hoping that she would not come of as a person grasping for power.

"Spoken nobly indeed," he replied. She tried to stop herself from scowling, but she had become suspicious of nature.

"You think I am mocking you. This age has made people cynical,"

"Ir abalas. I didn't mean to be rude," she apologised and he gave a nod as a response. Instead they started talking about the fade. She felt that is was all intriguing and was dying to know more. As he saw her enthusiasm, he seemed to become even more fond of sharing his knowledge. A soft smile ended with him narrowing his brow deep in thought.

"I will stay then. At least until the breach has been closed,"

"Was that in doubt?" she asked carefully.

"I am an apostate mage surrounded by chantry forces. Cassandra has been accommodating... " he began.

"But even so it is a risk," Miluanna replied and something sad travelled over her face that Solas didn't understand where came from. She looked at his eyes again, blue and like a winter's chill, but they still contained so much warmth and caring.

"You came here to help, Solas. I won't let them turn that against you,"

"How would you stop them?" he questioned his voice full of doubt.

"However I had to," she replied with earnest determination.

"Thank you," he smiled kindly,"But for now let us hope either the templars or the mages have the power to seal the breach,"

Miluanna walked over to the stone fence and leaned her weight on it with her elbows her head hanging low. He walked over next to her and placed his hands behind his back, while he looked over the small village of Haven.

"You should not be so quick to doubt yourself. You have already accomplished much,"

"Perhaps… or I was lucky. I could have lost my sister, but only because of you am I not mourning like so many others here," she sighed heavily.

"Then let us hope your luck doesn't run out," he smiled at her and she chuckled.

"Was that supposed to be encouraging?"

"Well, you are smiling after all," he replied with a mischievous spark in his eyes, and for a moment she didn't know if she should blush or laugh.

"How did you find her?" she asked more seriously.

"I noticed you looking for her in the mountains first. Had she been with you at the conclave, that would have been the first place you would have looked. Since you were spying on the negotiations - a very curious action for a Dalish, I might add - I figured you might have hidden her in the mountains. So I went with Varric and one of the hunters to search for her. We found her curled up at an abandoned camp. She was very cold, but she seems to being a lot better now," his eyes were warm as he nodded in the direction of Varric's camp. Alys was sitting there talking to him, but the dwarf seemed to be a little flustered.

"I better go see what she is up to," Miluanna smiled and walked over to the camp. Alys was asking Varric a lot of questions that seemed to make him worried.

"You talk of him so harshly, but he was your friend. There is more regret than resentment in your voice. And I doubt she would have loved him if he was only a…."

"Look Rosie, he was selfless a lot of the time. Fun to be around and very generous, but that does not excuse what he did. Don't romanticise it," Varric answered seriously.

"But you still care for him and she loved him. There must have been more to it…" Alys insisted.

"What is this about?" Miluanna asked raising an eyebrow.

"Herald, tell your sister, Rosie here, that she shouldn't fall in love with the man, who ended up blowing buildings to pieces. Or someone else with a spirit in their head,"

"You have been reading the Champion of Kirkwall to her, haven't you?" Miluanna looked at both at them and Varric mumbled that it had been his bad idea. Alys stood up holding the book close.

"He was possessed by a spirit, Milu. He was willing to do everything to protect his friends, his people and the woman he loved. I know why people fear and even hate Anders, but a person is more than just their mistakes - even the terrible ones," Alys insisted.

Miluanna and Varric looked at each other - neither of them pleased with the situation. In a way she was right, and it was hardly surprising that a teenager would fantasize about a character in a book. She didn't see the real dangerous person.

"Oh, never mind," Alys hissed and walked away with the book still in her arms.

"Ancestors! I had hoped she would have taken a liking to Fenris. A fellow elf, who fought vigorously for his freedom. Had I know she would have taken to the romantic possessed Apostate, I would have burned the bloody thing," Varric grumbled his apology.

"She has lived among the Dalish for so long, sheltered from the world. And even there she was distant. And considering her age, it's not surprising that she develops fascination with characters in books. It could not have been avoided, Varric," she smiled kindly at her friend.

"Let us hope it is just a phase then,"

Walking around the Hinterlands Miluanna had finally driven the apostates and the templars back and secured horses for the inquisition. She hadn't seen her sister in a week. Last was when she had been back to talk to Cullen about having the guard towers build, that were now on there way. They wouldn't be done for another three weeks, but things were looking up. However, at that moment Cassandra was lecturing her. She was being well-meaning and concerned, so Miluanna tolerated it.

"Has your sister learned, how to handle herself in combat?" Cassandra inquired.

"No. Her skills were always more researching, herbs, alchemy or making clothes. I kept her away from anything with weapons. She is still young," Miluanna replied.

"Even so, she should learn to defend herself if she is to stay. As much as we wish for Haven to be safe, she wanders of on her own. I am sure Cullen could teach her - or some of the scouts perhaps," Cassandra offered.

Varric saw that Miluanna didn't like the idea and replied:

"Maybe the Inquisition could arrange for to be send back to her clan. I know someone who might be able to help,"

"No!" Miluanna snapped, but calmed herself, when she saw the surprised look on the dwarfs face, "Sorry Varric. It was a very kind offer, but she is uncomfortable around strangers,"

"I am sure she has her reasons," Solas added before there was any more debate on the matter, and Miluanna gave him a grateful smile.

Miluanna looked down at the horse. Is was ruby red and had a beautiful white mane and tail. She bend over and wrapped her arms around its neck enjoying the feel of the large calm creature. She had never been this close to a horse as she usually rode Halla.

"Lavellan, perhaps you should sit up. You could fall," Cassandra stated with a frown, but Varric and Solas merely chuckled. Cassandra had a big brown horse, Solas a grey one and varric a large pony in red with a ridiculously large mane that covered its eyes. She chuckled at herself for thinking that it rivalled even Varric's chest hair. Reluctantly she sat up, but when she saw Haven appear she gave them all a mischievous smile and made the horse gallop towards haven.

"Maker, she is so restless," Cassandra said shaking her head.

"She is spirited. Not unlike you, when you were younger I would imagine," Solas smiled, but Cassandra frowned before giving a _very_ subtle smile.

When Miluanna got to the stable, she saw Alys waiting for her in anticipation. Miluanna got down from the horse and embraced Alys, who was suddenly shivering. She looked at her very closely.

"Alys, what's the matter?"

Cullen came walking towards them and Alys stepped behind her sister. His eyes were soft as he looked at both of them, but there was something sad and concerned in the way he looked at them.

"Herald, may I have a word in private please,"

Miluanna looked at Alys and then at Cullen. She kissed her sister's brow before following Cullen.

Shortly after Solas, Cassandra and Varric returned and put their horses in the stable as well. Cassandra left immediately, but Varric stayed with Solas.

"Come on Chuckles. One pint of ale will do you some good," Varric tried.

"I suspect it has become a passion of yours, child of the stone," Solas teased.

"The drinking? Not much. Gambling and sharking the card table, that's more my style," he grinned in return.

"I was referring to trying to make people more socialised and getting them to get along with everyone, but the other activities are certainly interesting," Solas chuckled, but then looked in one of the stalls as he passed by. In there was Alys petting Miluanna's horse, looking horribly sad.

"I will join you later, Varric,"

"Alright. See you then, Chuckles,"

He waited until his friend had left and then walked to the stall.

"Alys, what is the matter?" he asked softly, but she tried to hide.

"I can see you. Come out from there," he said more determined and reluctantly she came forward. It was obvious that she had been crying.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said quietly. She was ashamed.

"That is your prerogative, but at least come with me. We can sit and talk," he offered kindly.

She made herself smaller as she pulled her shoulders to her ears, as if she was cold. Her arms wrapped around herself as tears were brimming in her eyes.

"You shouldn't talk to me. I should stay away from people. People don't like me anyways," she sniffled.

Solas put a hand on her shoulder as a comfort.

"I am actually very fond of your company," he replied which manage to make her give small smile.

Solas had been sitting with Alys for about an hour. She had not spoken, but merely stared into the fire. Finally she had fallen asleep in front of the fire and Solas placed a blanket over her. It had been a long time since he had spend this much time with another person. She was so young and almost childlike still, but she was soon to grow into a young woman. Her blond hair reflected the fire beautifully and her golden tatoo looked almost like a crown. He frowned as he looked at it. The Dalish thought they knew so much, but in fact knew so little. But these sisters were unlike what he had expected. And it was rare for him to be surprised. There was a soft knock on the door and opened the door. Miluanna stood there and without her having asked, he opened the door enough to see her sleeping in front of the fire. Miluanna smiled at him softly. Her gratitude always warmed his heart. She made a sign for him to follow her outside, which he did. Miluanna looked very sad and burrowed her face in her hands while resting her elbows on the stonewall. Patiently he waited for her to speak.

"I can't keep her here any longer. It is too dangerous," she said sadly.

"Surely she could be nowhere safer, than with you," Solas offered kindly as he walked up next to her.

"She is not a normal girl and…. Cullen has his concerns about her," Solas' eyes narrowed, but Miluanna shoke her head, "He wasn't unkind or anything like it. He was very sweet about it actually, but others might not understand, that she is an innocent - she is not…." she couldn't finish the sentence and let out a heavy breath. Solas looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Perhaps Cassandra is right. Some training might be exactly what she needs. It will build her confidence and you wouldn't have to worry so," his voice was soft as he spoke.

"I…. It's not possible," she said with regret.

"I could train her. Including how to hide it. There could be a compromise between isolation and caution," he offered. Miluanna's eyes darted to him directly.

"How long have you known?" She asked her voice full of fear.

"I could sense her magic very early on. She only connects herself to the veil, when she thinks there is no one there - never any spells or even an attempt at it, but it is there for those willing to see it," he clarified.

"I hoped it would never come to that, " she replied with regret. She looked thoughtful for a moment, but then turned to him.

"I have no right to ask that of you," she said with a little embarrassment and worry in her voice.

"You didn't. I offered and I'd be happy to help,"

Much to his surprise she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. It had been a long time since he had anyone that close. He wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug. He hadn't realised that he had been cold, until she wrapped herself around him. He found himself wondering, how often he had been cold in his travels and not noticed. He was so lost in his thoughts he barely noticed it lasted only a few seconds. She smiled at him with tears of relief in her eyes.

"I'll go check on her," she said softly not meeting his eyes and walked towards the door.

He looked at her with a smile. It surprised him how fond he had already become of them both. It had been even longer since he had felt protective of anyone, who wasn't a spirit. It wasn't suppose to be that way. None of it should have happened, but at that moment he felt his deep regret lessen - if only for a moment.

Cullen was in the war room at Haven. He was trying to oversee the best way of creating stability in the Hinterlands. He had to admit he was impressed with the Herald. She was cunning and wise, but also very kind to everyone. Earlier one of the chantry sisters had commented on how remarkable it was that a Dalish seemed to have a general respect for all, no matter faith or origin. Cullen had never given it much thought himself. Elves were not treated differently in the circle, but he guessed that the sister had been right. People in the Hinterlands were beginning to trust the Inquisition, and he had to admit that it had a lot to do with her quick thinking and gentle nature in the field. Out there she was the ambassador - representing what the Inquisition stood for and what it could accomplish. He smiled to himself remembering her reaction, when he was ranting about his ideals and hopes for them all. The smile she had given him made him feel more confident, but he also blushed at remembering it. He then remembered their last encounter.

"I hope I was not to hard on her," he sighed with regret.

"You were not," a soft voice said behind him.

He blushed when he turned and saw Lavellan looking at him. Her eyes were still terribly sad, like they had been when last they spoke. She went over to the table and carefully sat on it. He went over next to her and leaned against.

"I wasn't trying to make a difficult situation worse, but I am responsible for the safety of the people here and if.." he began, but she interrupted him by putting her hand on his arm.

"I know. I am sorry that I wasn't open about it. It has been a secret for so long," she sighed.

He rubbed his neck not knowing what to say. There were so many questions, so he decided with the one he was most puzzled by.

"When I found out, she was drawing power from the veil. Not casting any spells or anything that could be perceived as magic. A normal person, or even a less experienced templar might not have realized it. How is that possible if she never received any training?"

"I am not sure exactly. When I found out I made her keep it quiet. I taught her to be calm and protected her from situations that might provoke the magic in her. I kept her isolated and encouraged her to be calm, distant… submissive even. She never attempted anything beyond bringing dead plants back to life. The more secluded she became, the more odd her behaviour got as well," she explained with a sigh.

"Odd how?" he asked gently. He could see how hard it was for her. For a second it baffled him how much he had changed. In Kirkwall he would have shown her no such compassion for harbouring an apostate, but he knew why people were driven away. He hoped that however, the world would change, to give the templars and the protection the offered a more caring and soft reputation. Something that was warm and protective and not cold and aggressive. The ideals of a young man finally coming to pass.

"She started to talk to things that weren't there - objects even. She was so lonely and I am responsible for it," her words trembled as she gave voice to her deep regret.

"How come you kept it quiet among the Dalish? Wouldn't they have trained her?" Cullen was surprised by how open she was with him. For someone who had been carrying that burden and secret for so long, she was completely honest. Earlier she had said that she had never meant to create distrust, but even as she spoke of all the secrets, she had been keeping from the Inquisition - from him, he felt nothing but compassion and a profound trust in every word she spoke.

"Have you ever heard Mineave's story? She was Dalish too. There was already a Keeper, a first and another mage in our clan. There wouldn't have been room for Alys. I didn't want to lose my sister, so I made her hide it. Whenever I traded with the humans I would look for books - often illegal ones - that focused on suppressing magic. I would read them, memorise them and teach her," she explained. Cullen was baffled by what he heard, but also impressed.

"You must have made a remarkable effort. Josephine said she was impressed by how quickly you were at learning history and diplomacy, but I hadn't the slightest inclination…" words failed him.

"My father was a city elf and a scholar - or worked with a scholar since he was an elf. He came to our Clan to study the history of the Creators, but he fell in love with my mother and stayed. He taught me a lot before I lost him," she smiled softly at Cullen, who returned it. He then gave a regretful sigh.

"Regardless, we need to do something about the current situation. She might not have been a danger this far, but that does not mean she will not become one,"

"I…. I realise that. I have spoken with Solas and he has offered to train her. If you feel more comfortable, you can watch over her progress regularly," she was cautious as she spoke and watched his expression carefully. He was quiet for a moment and gave her a tender smile.

"That seems like an acceptable compromise. I will watch her and test her abilities from time to time, but discreetly. And as far as the other templars - and other interested parties - are concerned, I have always been informed of this," Cullen said in a friendly voice.

"You are all so kind. I don't know what I did to deserve it, but I will not aboned this cause or give less than my best," her voice was as serious as he had ever heard it.

"I never doubted you would,"

The look she gave him made his skin tingle. It looked like she wanted to hug him, but instead she took his hand between both of her, squeezing them, before giving his metal glove a quick kiss. She walked out with that mist of sorrow around her slowly fading away. Cullen stood there looking at her as she left with a smile on his face.

"My, my Commander. You look so healthy. That rosy blush suits you," Lelianna smirked coming out of the shadow and into the room.

"Oh, shut up," he groaned and returned to his strategies, while Lelianna merely laughed.


	3. Chapter 3: Life in Haven

Shortly after being given the title as the Herald, Miluanna had been studying with Josephine. Though she had some experience with humans, it was far from the knowledge she felt she needed in the field. And despite her many duties Josephine had become a mentor of a sort. She enjoyed the lessons immensely, though her father had passed some knowledge on to her, it had been a long time since she had used it. Alys had been studying intensely with Solas, but Cassandra had suggested that her helping around Haven might help her getting more accustomed to people. It had surprised Miluanna how helpful everyone was - not just to her, but her sister as well. She had never expected it. When she had mentioned it to Cassandra, she had merely said that with all that Miluanna was willing to do, and being so free with her help in a situation that she was thrown into - and not complaining even once - it was the least they could do. She had to admit that she had grown very fond of Cassandra, who was both helpful and caring - if a little stern. Josephine smiled softly at Miluanna from across the desk.

"Your diplomatic skills have improved very quickly. Your history as well - though I suspect you knew much of it beforehand," Josephine praised the Herald.

"Thank you. My father thought it was important that I learn. It did not please the other Dalish," she giggled as did Josephine.

"I suspect not. You and your sister both seem to have remarkable skills. Your sister has blossomed the past month. It is nice to see that she is not quite as reserved," Josephine said in a kind tone.

"Thank you. She still has a lot to learn, however," her voice was melancholy as she spoke.

"And yet there are so many skills she already has. Minaeve and Adan in particularly have been impressed with her knowledge of potions and wildlife. A benefit to you and her Dalish upbringing I am sure," there was a cheerfulness to Josephine's voice as she spoke.

"Thank you, there are benefits to being brought up among the Dalish,"

"I am surprised to hear you say that. From our previous discussion your relationship seemed a little… strained," her words were careful as she spoke.

"It is…. the truth is I love our heritage. I love the Dalish for what they are trying to accomplish, and our connection to nature. But we have lost so much, and what is left we are trying desperately to preserve. That means sacrifices and sometimes it is not easy, when people don't think alike. I suspect it is what the Chantry fears. That they will be broken and become remnants soon forgotten," Miluanna mused.

"A disturbing thought for many," Josephine replied seriously.

A knock on the door sounded and Leliana entered.

"Sorry for the interruption, Josie. Lavellan, some of the refugees from the Hinterlands have arrived with mother Giselle. Seeing them might give them some hope," she suggested.

Miluanna nodded and walked out into the courtyard. People were already gathering around and getting medical attention. They had done the best they could in the Hinterlands, but with Redcliff closed off, few of them had any choice. Mother Giselle, a few healers (mages) and several of the sisters were already attending the wounded and sick. That was when she saw Alys in the middle of everything - instructing some of the sisters of all things. Miluanna was baffled. What happened to her shy sister over night? Mother Giselle came walking over to her.

"Thank you so much Herald. You don't know what your kindness means to these souls,"

"Of course. No one should feel alone or forgotten in a time like this," Miluanna responded kindly, but couldn't take her eyes of her sister.

"Aaah yes. I went to the apothecary and found her there making potions. She is very shy and reserved, but very kind at heart," Mother Giselle smiled.

"You have only just met her," Miluanna chuckled kindly.

"It is easy to tell. Like you. I knew from when I saw you that you are both kind, wise and very generous. Goodness doesn't hide from those willing to see it," she smiled.

Miluanna looked at Alys again, who was telling a sister to use something different from what she used.

"I have never seen her so…. relaxed before," she said in a low voice.

"Look at her. She is concentrated on helping people. I am sure that once she is not needed, she will go back to being just as reserved as before,"

Miluanna smiled softly and decided to help with the people suffering. She went over to Alys and took a red potion.

"No Milu. Take the orange one. It gives them vitality too. If they have an infection they will need that to fight it," Alys instructed her.

"Where did you learn how to make this? I have never seen you make anything, but regular potions," Miluanna wondered.

"I found the recipe in a house right outside Haven. Adan couldn't find it so I looked for it,"

Miluanna frowned.

"Good you did, but you shouldn't venture outside Haven. It's not safe,"

"I am not a child, Milu," she insisted and seeing her sister's annoyance Miluanna walked away.

After her minor incident with Alys, Miluanna had went to talk to Solas. After telling her that Alys was making fast progress, but still had a lot to learn, their conversation had taken a different turn. And when she left Solas, her heart felt as if it were dancing. Her steppes felt lighter as she walked towards the small house, where she and Alys were staying. She opened the door and closed it behind her, and leaned her back against it. Her heart was singing an ancient melody, that she had not experienced before, and she could feel her cheeks burning as she gave a giggle. She didn't even pay attention to Alys, who was reading a book on one of the two beds.

"Are you sick?" she asked concerned, but Miluanna just smiled.

"No… Did you know I am graceful?" she gave a big smile and her sister gave a giggle.

"I suppose you are, but that doesn't explain the look on your face," Alys continued to giggle.

"Oh, but it does!" Milunna replied and took her sister's hands, pulling her of the bed and twirling them both around. Alys giggled with delight and Miluanna ended it with giving her a big hug. Seriously she looked at her sister.

"I know you are soon going to be an adult and that I can not consider you a child for much longer. But the world isn't safe, and I couldn't bare it if I lost you," she ran her fingers through the long blond curls.

"I know. But I sit here every day not knowing if you will come home again. I feel so helpless and useless," Alys replied defeated.

"You are neither. Today proved that,"

Alys smiled and held her sister tightly.

To say that their business in Val Roux had gone well, would have been a lie. The templars were a nightmare and so were the chantry sisters there. It had intrigued her that Fiona, leader of the mage rebellion, had made contact with them. And she seemed a lot more willing to talk, than the Lord seeker. She was even friendly. Miluanna was inclined to go talk with the mages - not in the least because she didn't want anymore templars around her sister, but she knew it wouldn't necessarily be the right thing to do. She was in a lot more turmoil than she let on.

Miluanna was standing near the training grounds watching the soldiers as they trained. Solas was further away with Alys teaching her fundamental skills. She regretted that it took up so much of his time and that Alys was left alone for days, when Miluanna was out doing errands for the inquisition. They needed more people. They had recruited a young elf named Sera and an Enchanter named Vivienne had requested to join the cause as well. But the Enchanter wouldn't arrive for another week. Perhaps she could help with teaching Alys. There were other mages around the camp, but none of them she felt comfortable around. Solas turned and looked back at her with a small bow and a mischievous smile, which made her blush. She remembered the evening they had last talked alone.

" _Are you suggesting that i am graceful?" she had chuckled lightly, but he stared into her eyes with a charming smile and eyes so intense she could feel them moving on her skin._

" _No, I am declaring it,"_

Cassandra came up to her and interrupted her thoughts.

"We are ready to leave for the Storm Coast within the hour. I have the coordinates for the rendezvous point with the Charges," Cassandra said standing next to her with her arms crossed.

"Thank you. I suppose we should get ready then," Miluanna replied, but Cassandra did not miss the slight sadness in her voice.

"We could bring her. There are not many dangers on the Coast and she could always be left with Scout Harding. She would get some experience and you wouldn't have to feel guilty about leaving her behind. Besides I was already hunting dragons, when I was her age," she suggested.

"I am not going to have a say in this am I," Miluanna gave a smile, which Cassandra returned.

Alys was excited to be out of Haven and for once joining her sister. She had promised Miluanna and Solas that she would remain a little behind and not enter into any combat. Not much had happened until they arrived at the coast. They had met The Iron Bull and the Chargers on the beach. She had never seen a Qunari before and the way he fought was terrifying. Her sister and her companions rushed into help out and she wanted to help as well. Cassandra had some gear made for her. A staff and a long leather coat that look almost like a dress. It kept her warm and shielded her from the rain. Another bolt of fire was directed at her sister, but Miluanna just dodged it in time. Why she said she was graceful made sense suddenly. Alys had seen her do it many times in the wild, but never like this. Another tevinter mage was charging a bolt of fire at her sister, but Miluanna did not see. Alys closed her eyes and tried to remember, what Solas had taught her. She began to draw energy from the fade and with all her will she made a wave from the sea crash over the Tevinter mages, dragging them out to sea. Miluanna turned to look at her sister, but much to Alys' relief she was smiling. The Charges finished of the Tevinter mages and while Miluanna was talking to The Iron Bull, Solas came over to Alys.

"That was very well executed. You are learning fast, but I do not want you to think that you are invincible. It will take years before this can become a frequent occurrence," Solas explained with a kind smile.

"I understand, but I wanted to help. Keep her safe. I thought," she sighed a little disappointed.

"You did very well. Never doubt that," Solas smiled softly placing a hand on her shoulder.

About an hour later, Bull and the chargers were settled at Scout Harding's camp, while Miluanna and the rest continued to search the area for any sign of the wardens. Alys knew little of the issues, but as they walked around the coast she felt herself being alive. It was common for Dalish to love nature, but she had a completely different fascination with it than most. It was here she went to be herself. A place where she did not have to hide, and could talk to those other told her was imaginary. She believed herself that they weren't real, but they kept her company. The place was very quiet, though, but it didn't matter. Even though he was subtle, her mentor was watching her closely - even more so than her sister. He only got distracted rarely, and that was when he paid attention to Miluanna. Alys felt like she could feel his fascination with her sister. Since she was a little girl she had been able to sense what other people were feeling. Not deeply, profoundly and she could never be completely certain that she was right, but she believed that she was most of the time. She observed people rather than talking to them, which had taught her a lot. It was also a curse at times - especially when she remembered her clan. Most of them tried to be friendly and kind, but there was always a distance and a reservation, that was applied to the rest of the clan. So she had been perfectly happy following her sister's advice about distance. But it didn't feel like enough anymore. She saw how wide and vast the world was and how her sister was doing her utmost to make a difference in it. And in her heart it was what she wanted too. She walked towards a tree and held on to it, leaning out over the cliff to see how far she could see.

"Alys!" her sister's voice rang full of anger - but worried anger.

A long arm grabbed her wrist and pulled her back and the look she got from Cassandra was one of worry - who didn't seem to have any intention of letting go of her wrist. Varric gave a relieved chuckle and Solas shook his head.

"Nothing happened!" Alys defended.

"But it could have. You are reckless," Miluanna sighed, but the anger was slowly fading.

"Runs in the family it seems," Cassandra responded dryli.

Miluanna ignored this and went to a nearby cottage. The door was magically sealed, but between her, Varric and Solas they managed to get it open. They started searching the house for any sign of the Wardens, but it seemed like the place had been abandoned for a while. Alys helped to look around, but when the others went down into the basement, Alys got strict orders not to follow them. She was curious, but from hearing how her sister spoke, she found that it was not something she wanted to see. On a desk she found and old worn note.

" _Andraste suffered at the hands of magisters. Thus, she feared the influence of magic. But if the Maker blamed magic for the magisters' actions in the Black City, why would He still gift us with it?_

 _The oppression of mages stems from the fears of men, not the will of the Maker._ "

As she read the first part of the note her heart started pounding in her chest. The words sounded familiar, when the others came up from the basement Alys quickly hid the note in her pocket and pretended as if nothing have happened.

When they had returned to Haven, Alys quickly ran to the small house she shared with Miluanna. She went to her bed and took out the copy of "The Champion of Kirkwall". Carefully she put the note inside. She knew those words. Written with passion and a desire to help a of those who were oppressed. A man who devoted his life to healing the sick and the poor, without asking anything in return. It was a selfishness, that touched her heart like nothing before had. A murderer, but in her mind she saw nothing but a brave and passionate man. She blushed when she wondered if the detailed bits of romance in Varric's book were real. She looked at her favourite part; " _I love you. I have been holding back from saying that. You should have a real life. Not be tied to a man with no future. But I don't ever want to leave you,_ " Her cheeks became red and her heart started to beat. She had never considered feelings like that to exist. She knew of the love her sister had for her, but this…. passion, was something else. She felt herself longing for something, she didn't knew what was - and she wanted it more. She knew Varric had written a romance too, but for some reason he didn't find it wise to give it to her. She turned to look out the window and watched the stars. She wanted to make a difference. Be good like Anders and be as determined as her sister. The world around her saw her as young, but she knew she could be more if they would only see.

Another three weeks had passed and Miluanna was about to ride out without her sister again. Alys had begun to be more open, though her reserved nature was still a big part of who she was. For some reason she had been spending a lot of time with Sera, when she wasn't training with Solas. I was only natural, Miluanna supposed, since she had spent most her life among elves. And Sera was the one in the camp closest to her age. Though Miluanna was not sure she thought it the best company for her sister. Sera was sweet hearted enough, but also careless, childish, a troublemaker and infuriatingly stubborn. She expressed her concerns to Solas, who listened carefully to what she said.

"Sera is not as different from us as she supposes. Most of her pranks are harmless. And despite you concern, it might be healthy for Alys to have some company more suitable to her own age," he suggested kindly handing her another cup of tea.

"I never had a problem with our age difference," she replied taking a sip.

"So what is really bothering you? That you are worried for her, or that you are concerned that you might feel lonely?" his voice was kind as he spoke and Miluanna chuckled sadly.

"An excellent point. I am worried that if Sera finds out that Alys hears voices and talks to things that are not real or alive, that she will be freaked out and Alys will get hurt,"

"Getting hurt is always a possibility, but that does not make the journey less worthwhile. And having some company might make the attention to lifeless things less common. For the moment she is happy, perhaps you should focus on finding some happiness for yourself as well,"

"Have any lying around by any chance?" she giggled.

"No, but I could help you look. One always need company on such ventures," he chuckled and the warmth in his eyes made her skin tingle. The leaf green orbs meet the river blue ones and she felt heat rise to her face. Not sure about what to do, she turned her eyes to the fire.

"Am I doing right by approaching mages? If what Dorian says is correct, then I see little choice but to help them, but Fiona's reaction in Redcliff…... I basically have to chose between templars and Tevinters. Creators, what kind of an option is that?" she replied in a defeated voice standing up and leaning on the fireplace.

"What does your heart tell you?" Solas inquired carefully listening to her.

"That the mages are in a more immediate danger, whereas the templars seem perfectly happy with their own infighting,"

"Then it seems like you have made your choice,"

"But what if it is the wrong one? If only I could seek out both, but when one party hears I have talked to the other, they might not want to talk at all. At worse if one is recruited and I seek the other out as well, the first group might have a fit and leave the inquisition. And while I am too concerned with what to do the hole in the sky still threatens all," she took and deep breath and felt Solas' hand on her shoulder comforting her.

"Everything you have done so far has been with the greatest wisdom, kindness and care. I have seen no evidence to suggest that this would be any different," his voice was always so soft, when he spoke. It made her feel safe and as if she could do nothing wrong. It gave her the feeling that even should she stumble, he would be right there to pick her up again. She looked into his eyes and desperately felt a need to kiss on the cheek for his kindness. At the corner of her eye she saw Alys, however, who seemed uncertain. Solas' hand left Miluanna's shoulder naturally as he gave Alys a smile.

"Come in, Alys. I was just about to prepare for our lesson," as he went to get some books from the desk.

"Ma serannas Hahren," she replied politely and came in.

Not wanting to dwell in silence - and in an attempt to conceal both her blush and the heavy heartbeat - that must have been clearly visible - Miluanna continued the conversation.

"How are your studies coming?"

"Solas?" Alys asked as if she was unsure and he smiled kindly.

"Very well. She is not as far behind as I thought. She has been careful only to practise minor spells, when alone, but I think that since I am self taught it makes it easier to train her. Vivienne might not have the same understanding of how these things can occur naturally,"

Miluanna smiled. She had asked Solas if she should ask Vivienne to train her sister instead, but Solas had downright refused. It had pleased her greatly and she knew that Alys was making fast progress with Solas as her mentor.

"In addition to that her knowledge of alchemy has been quite helpful," Solas continued and Miluanna realised that she had missed more than just a few words as she dwelled on her own thoughts.

"I am pleased to hear it. I will talk to you later,"

She was relieved when she exited the house. She could still feel her blush and the cool winter air did nothing to cool it. She would be mortified if Solas realised that she had a crush on him. It had nothing to do with him being an elf, but rather his kindness, his wisdom and his morals. He made both her and her sister feel cared for without having to go to any effort at all. What was more important was that she knew it was genuine. Solas would never say things he didn't mean, what made everything else seem more meaningful.

"Herald," she heard Leliana's voice as she approach with letters in her hands.

"How can I help you?" Miluanna smiled and walked towards her.

"I have still not been able to get a hold of her majesty the Queen of Ferelden. I did, however, manage to get a message to the King,"

"Does it really matter which one we got the hold of?" Miluanna asked as they walked back to the Chantry.

"No, but Queen Elissa is quicker to respond - especially when poverty issues are concerned. Not that King Alistair doesn't care, because he does, but he doesn't open his mail quite as frequently," Leliana replied with a smile. There was a fondness in her voice as she spoke and Miluanna had come to learn that Leliana knew the both of them very well.

"He is sending us supplies. Medicine, clothing and food. He can ensure their transportation from Denerim to Crestwood, but with the situation in Crestwood as it is, he cannot send it beyond. But we can hardly delay the situation with the mages either," she explained.

"What if we send some of our soldiers with a small group of my associates? I am taking Solas and Cassandra with me to Redcliff to meet Dorian, but Varric, Vivienne, Blackwall and Bull should be able to manage,"

"An excellent idea. I will make sure everyone is ready to leave tomorrow morning,"

Next Miluanna headed to the tavern, where she found Sera. They hadn't talked much. Frankly Miluanna tried to avoid her as she was trying on her patience. But the young elf had good intel and was willing to share - and she had been a friend to Alys.

"Sera, do you have a moment?"

"What have I done now?" She groused as if expected to be reprimanded.

"Nothing I simply wanted to talk," Miluanna said in a friendly voice.

"Then talk," Sera replied. She didn't mean to be rude, so Miluanna tried to suppress the look she would normally have given her sister for acting in such a manner.

"I am going to Redcliff tomorrow and I was hoping that you might watch over Alys while I am gone. Maybe eat dinner with her and sleep over? I am sure nothing will come up, but I would feel better knowing someone would check up on how she is doing from time to time,"

"Is that it? Well sure. She is fun. You could take a lesson from her. It would make you seem more like people," Sera suggested.

"Apposed to?" Miluanna asked with a smile.

"Some stuck up elf all in her own business. You never just sit and talk for more than a few minutes, you don't drink or sing or dance. You are always so busy and distant,"

There was truth to Sera's words, so Miluanna just smiled and thanked her, saying that she would take her suggestion into consideration. She took a deep breath as she entered the cold evening air. She hoped she had done right by going to help the mages. She hoped she was not too late.

 _This chapter was more a filler, but contained some info that is important further along the story. They next chapter will be where the romance begins. And to Sera fans, I am not trying to make her out to be a pain - I promise :) If you have any reviews or comments to leave, then I would be pleased :) - Cowoline_


	4. Chapter 4: Love of mentors

Alys looked at her sister leaving in the distance. She had overheard her conversation with Solas and knew how hard it was for her to decide. Miluanna was afraid to make a error that would cost them everything. Alys felt useless and helpless. Her sister was carrying that burden on her shoulders alone, and there was absolutely nothing Alys could do to make it better. All the people coming in to her sister's life, were filled with determination and great skill. She herself was nothing but another burden adding to all of her sister's worry.

"If only i could help," she whispered to herself.

They were getting closer to Redcliff and had left their horses at one of the Inquisitions nearby camps. Dorian and Miluanna were walking ahead with Solas and Cassandra behind them. Miluanna smiled looking back at them. They got along remarkably well and it warmed her heart to see it, as she knew that their relationship had been strained at first. Dorian was looking at her with a positively devilish smile on his handsome lips.

"What?" Miluanna asked looking at him with a frown and a smile.

"Oh nothing. Just something I find rather adorable about you," he chuckled.

"What? My round little nose? A stray curl?" she jested and he chuckled again.

"Those are adorable and to your credit. However, I was referring to with what interest you watch our apostate…. ehm…" Dorian didn't seem sure of what word to use.

"Elf? Knife ear?" Miluanna suggested with a deadly glare.

"I was going for hobo actually," Dorian confessed with a charming smile, that had Miluanna laughing.

"What is so funny?" Cassandra asked from behind them.

Miluanna gave Dorian a look, that meant; Don't you dare! But this only tempted the Tevinter mage even more.

"Just how easily it is to develop a crush on one's mentors. We have all been there;" Dorian gave a wide grin, when he saw Miluanna's mortified look. She did her best to retaliate, however, and was determined not to let Solas suspect anything.

"If you are referring to Solas, then I must disappoint you. He is my Hahren, my elder. I regard him as I do my uncle," her voice was unaffected by the embarrassment she felt, but had she looked back she would have seen Solas nearly choke, on the water he was drinking from his waterskin.

Cassandra shook her head, but Dorian gave a loud laugh as the continued to walk. Miluanna became quiet as Redcliff Castle appeared in the distance. Night was falling and they would have to wait inside for the inquisition men to come inside with Leliana, using a secret passageway.

So far the night had been a nightmare. Being send through a portal to the future with Dorian had revealed all of her worst fears. People dying. Red lyrium and the Elder one poisoning the world. No sign of her sister or what had happened to her. Currently they were staying in one one Redcliff Castle's rooms hoping not to draw attention from the Venatori. Dorian was sitting in the corner carefully examining the pieces of red lyrium, that he believed could open a door. Cassandra rested on a bed nearby, the lyrium poisoning wearing her out considerably. Solas had cast some wards, while Leliana was keeping watch. Miluanna's heart was pained, when she saw with what large effort Solas tried to cast the wards. He was worn out in a way that she had never expected and her heart ached. Tears came to her eyes, when she thought of him dying. He had become dear to her and facing the challenge before her, without his wisdom and guidance, seemed impossible. Quietly he came up next to her. She got up quickly and made him sit on the chair. She then sat down on her knees in front of him, her heart turning in on itself from what she saw. Not thinking she stroked his face looking at the red lyrium showing on his face like blood veins. Miluanna grasped his hands and softly stroked them, as she watched them. The lyrium poison had taken hold of his nails that were slowly turning into red lyrium, as his veins were glowing red ever so slightly. She froze, when she felt his hand stroke her cheek lovingly.

"I had never dared hope you were alive. I thought for sure that the world had lost something unique and irreplaceable," his voice was loving as he spoke.

"Solas, save your strength," she replied softly.

"Let me say this. A world without you is not possible," he continued.

"I know, I will stop it," she promised.

"No, you don't know. Without you…" he tried, but Dorian interrupted by saying he figured out how it worked.

They ran towards the doors and saw them open. To see the husk Felix had become was heartbreaking and seeing Leliana kill the boy, was worse. At that moment she saw her sister in Felix's place and a tear fell unbidden from her eye. Fighting the distraught father, was difficult. Miluanna had not yet taken a comfort to killing and suspected she never would. But at that moment she saw not an enemy, but a man broken and torn by grief. Turned and twisted by fear and grief more than any demon could have done. She mourned for him as he fell to the ground, but there was no time to waist. Demons were coming closer and her companions wanted to sacrifice themselves so her and Dorian could escape.

"I won't let you sacrifice yourself!" Miluanna insisted, with tears in her eyes.

"We are already dead," Cassandra said softly.

"Solas!" Miluanna pleaded. He went to her and caressed her cheek ever so softly.

"Vehnan. Don't fret. In but a moment it will be as if this never happened," her heart ached and pounded in her chest at the endearment and softly Solas lightly kissed her on the edge between her cheek and mouth, before resting his head against hers.

"Live for me, my heart, and then this will never have happened," he whispered so only she would hear.

She nodded as tears made it too difficult to speak. Another kiss to her temple nearly broke her, but she knew she could not afford to. She knew she cared for him, but to her it had merely been perceived as a girl's crush. The way he spoke to her and how he touched her made a feel like it was something infinitely more deep. In his eyes she saw something different from what she had ever seen in his eyes before. Something devoted and loving. Gathering her focus she ran to Dorian as the others walked towards the door.

"Solas!" she called and he looked back at her. There was a tenderness in his expression she had never believed him to share with her.

"I know," he smiled with happiness, though the sadness of reality never left him.

When they went through the door Miluanna had to fight everything in her being to not run after them. It was her responsibility to protect them, and in her heart she made a secret vow that she always would. Dorian began the ritual, but as the door opened a demon dragged Solas' dead body along the ground and used it as a shield for Leliana's arrows. The blood oozing from his body drenched the carpet and her heart contracted in the most painful way - she had only experienced that pain, when her sister was missing. The sight of Cassandra's body and Leliana falling to the ground, made her want to scream out in agony as if their pain had been her own. Miluanna wanted to run to them, but Dorian caught her wrist.

"No, all their sacrifices - _his_ sacrifice will have been in vain if you move,"

Standing there watching them die, was the worst thing she had ever experienced, and as Dorian dragged her through the portal, tears were still lingering in her eyes. She needed to make it right.

Outside Redcliff Castle Miluanna approached a less than pleased King Alistair, who had now thrown the mages, he had protected, out of his kingdom. Miluanna had recruited them, giving them their freedom within the Inquisition. A decision that pleased Dorian, Leliana and Solas, but Cassandra was not as pleased with the situation. Miluanna wanted nothing more than to talk to her companions and council, but she felt like she needed to speak with the king first. Politely she curtsied to the king in a manner that would have made Josephine proud. The king gave her a kind smile.

"That's hardly necessary. If what they say is true, then I should be bowing to your Herald of Andraste," his voice far less formal than she had expected from him - almost joking in the way he spoke.

"Things are not always what they appear, your majesty. In regards to me and the mages," she said softly.

"So the mages didn't pledge allegiance to Tevinter and throw my uncle out of his own castle?" King Alistair replied raising an eyebrow as his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"They were deceived. Surely they are not the only ones guilty of that crime. And I know all you have is the word of an elf that is not even of your kingdom, but it is the truth. I would rather not you think ill of them or the Inquisition for harbouring them,"

The king's face softened and for a moment a man seemed to appear rather than a king or even a human. There was equality in his eyes unlike any she had expected to receive from any noble. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she realised how much he towered her.

"Then I believe you and your good intentions. I have no quarrel with you, Herald, or the Inquisition. My country is still suffering and I hope that our alliance will be beneficial to both of us," he smiled as he spoke loud enough for all to hear. He nodded in the directions of his horse and made Miluanna follow.

"I should know better than anyone, what it is like to be thrown into a situation you have no idea as how to handle. My Queen would tell you to follow your heart and let it guide you as well as your wit. I will advise you to recognise kindness and opportunities. They might arrive where you least expect them,"

"That sounds like very wise advise," Miluanna smiled and the King laughed.

"It did sound good, didn't it? I think my wife would be quite proud of me. Also remember swooping is bad," he nodded when he had gotten on his horse and he and his men left.

She returned to her companions, but before they could say a word Miluanna threw her arms around both Leliana and Cassandra. They looked confused at Dorian since they hadn't heard what had happened in the portal yet.

"Let her have this. And believe me you deserve her gratitude," Dorian said softly.

Leliana merely smiled and returned the hug, while Cassandra looked a little uncomfortable, but even so she held one hand on Miluanna's back. Solas looked at them with a smile on his face, but was as confused as the rest of them.

On the way back to Haven Dorian had followed Miluanna closely. She had given her horse to one of the weaker mages - a young boy who was too tired to walk. Dorian had no horse and was following her on foot. Feeling that she was getting tired he offered her his arm, which she gladly took. She leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Everything will sort itself out now. I am here to protect you after all," he smiled charmingly and Miluanna chuckled.

"Thank you for everything, Dorian. I would not have been able to do all of this without you," she smiled.

"Sure you would. Not as stylishly of course," he jested which made her chuckle again.

He looked back over his shoulder and saw that both Solas and Cassandra had given their horses to the children as well. On Solas' were two elven children fighting the urge to fall asleep on the horse as he was holding it. Dorian's eyes met Solas', who didn't seem entirely pleased as he looked at them. He knew that Solas was a talented mage and he was curious about him, and seeing what happened in the fade, told Dorian everything he needed to know about the strange apostate. A sense of honour and a devoted heart.

"Well, my dear lady. You might only have a crush on your mentor, but have a care because he might be more taken with you than what is obvious," he cautioned.

"It was a future that hopefully will never come to pass. He was distraught by a world gone mad and destroyed - and with the idea that only I could save it. That fascination and believe might have made him care for me, but the world is hopefully a different place now," she said calmly closing her eyes as she leaned into Dorian.

"And what of your heart?"

"That belongs to my sister," she smiled softly.

When they approached Haven Miluanna instantly knew something was amiss. Cullen had a serious expression on his face and was standing next to Josephine, whose face was almost dismal. Fear grabbed her heart, when Sera was standing there being almost held in place by Cullen. Instantly Miluanna let go of Dorian and ran towards them and Solas almost jammed the reins of his horse into Dorian's hands, before running after her. When Miluanna nearly tripped from exhaustion Solas was there to steady her before they ran any further.

"What has happened? Did she experiment? Did she become an abomination?" Miluanna's voice almost cracked as she insisted on knowing what had happened.

"Nothing so dire Herald. Calm yourself," Cullen said softly with a calming voice.

"To our knowledge nothing has happened to her," Josephine tried.

"To our knowledge? Tell me what happened!" Miluanna insisted.

"She has gone missing. Three days ago. I have already been in contact with every minor lord in the area to have their men keep an eye out for her," Josephine tried to comfort.

"And I have several scout parties looking for her as well," Cullen added with something like hope in his voice.

Milunna's eyes darted to Sera and she went forward grabbing her collar.

"You were supposed to make sure she didn't run of! I trusted you!" she sneered, but Sera seemed unaffected.

"Always with that duty and responsibility shite. No wonder she ran away," Sera huffed clearly not finding the situations in the least serious.

Miluanna was about to tighten her grip, but Solas placed a hand on her shoulder. He didn't say a word, but in the back of her head the word "Vehnan" whispered softly. Miluanna took a deep breath and let go of Sera before removing a tear from the corner of her eye. For some reason this had more of an effect on Sera than any harsh words.

"I was in the tavern for maybe two hours and when I came she was gone. I contacted my friends and let Cullen know as soon as I found out,"

Solas gave Miluanna a soft and discreet push with his elbow, which almost had Miluanna smiling.

"Thank you Sera. It is not your fault. If she wanted to run she would have... it's just…"

"The little people matter too," Sera replied with understanding.

Miluanna managed to give Sera a small forgiving smile, and that was when Bull came out the gates with a note in his hand and waving it.

"Boss, you should see this," the Iron Bull called and Miluanna walked over to him with the others following him. Miluanna took the note and read it. A small sigh of relief seemed to pass from her and she handed the note to Solas.

"Well what is it?" Cullen asked with impatience.

"Your carelessness might not have as grave consequences as we feared, Sera. It would seem that The Chargers, with Krem as their leader, followed Alys not knowing what she was up to," Solas replied with a smile and Sera huffed in her annoyance.

"She will be alright Boss. My boys will take care of her and bring her back without as much as a scratch," Bull patted Miluanna on the shoulder, his voice full of confidence.

"In the meantime we should discuss what happened at Redcliff and make sure we have accommodations for the mages," Miluanna replied and went in the gate first.

Three days earlier

Alys laid on her bed feeling restless with The Champion of Kirkwall pressed against her chest. She wondered what kind of danger her sister was in and wished that she was there to help. Before her departure Miluanna had said that she wished she could be two places at once, and she was very uncertain about what to do. Alys sat up and looked at the book. She wanted to help, and she wondered what Hawke or Anders would have done. Would they have done nothing while someone they cared for was in trouble? Alys threw the book in frustration thinking she knew the answer. She looked in the mirror and got an idea. She reached for the ingredients they used for potions and made a concoction that would turn her hair red. She then went to her sister's closet and chose armour that her sister would use. It had the inquisitions emblem on it and though it was a little big, Alys made it fit as well as she could. A long black cloak with a hood would keep her hidden in the dark of the night. She hoped that it was true that all elves looked the same to shems, as she went through Haven and into Adan's workplace. The man was fast asleep in a chair with a book in his lap, and quietly Alys filled her bag with potions, poisons and bombs of different kinds.

She was almost at the Templars fortress, Therinfall Redoubt. She had been walking for days, but had finally managed to find it. Until then she had been so sure that it had been the right thing to do, but she found that she lacked the nerve. She nearly jumped out of her own skin when she heard a voice addressing her.

"Bold plan, but going in there alone will not make a very good impression. The Herald would never show up on her own," the voice was kind, but had a rough edge to it.

She looked up and held a hand to her chest, before breathing.

"Krem, you frightened me,"

"You are about to enter that hold on your own, and I am what frightens you? I'll give it to you, you are a brave one," Krem praised as he crouched down in front of her.

"I am not so sure that is true," Alys replied with regret.

"Then we better get you home to your sister. She will be worried about you," Krem suggested, but Alys looked at the building.

"No! I must finish this. She has enough to worry about. I need to do this…" she turned her head to look at Krem; "I am doing this,"

"Since we came this far…. Then I guess we better come with you,"

Walking towards the fortress Alys tried to hold her head high. There were templars everywhere and should they notice that she was a mage, she and the Chargers would be done for. In her heart she felt terror creep up behind her. Stalking her like a wolf tracking her - leading her straight into it's pack of templars all to ready and eager to take her mind or her life. "I wish I was brave like Milu," her mind whispered as they went through the gates. "I am not brave like her. I am just a timid little girl," she felt another demon crawl up on her. Despair filled her mind with images of what should happen if she should fail. "We can change, if we want it enough. So can you. Remember her love for you. That will make your heart stronger," the gentle voice of a young man whispered softly. Alys turned quickly to see where the voice came from, but there was no one close, but Krem followed closely by the chargers. "Not now!" her mind hissed. She was used to hearing voices that weren't real, but while entering the large keep, was not the ideal time to have trouble to tell reality and imagination apart. Surprisingly the templars seemed to have anticipated the Herald's arrival and simple assumed that the small elf was her sister. Krem was right beside her the entire time - protecting her. The young templar called Barris seemed like a nice young man to Alys - nicer than she would have expected a templar to be. Then again Cullen had been kind to her - even if he was much firmer with her than she would like. She was not a child any longer, yet all around her seemed to see her as such - her sister more than all others. And she wanted to prove to Miluanna, more than anyone else, that she could be an asset. Her dreams of hoping to achieve something good for the Inquisition went up in smoke, as the templar lieutenants turned on their lower officers. Barris rallied the men as the Chargers defended both Alys and the younger templars from their superiors, who seemed to have lost their way completely. For a moment she was paralyzed - unable to move - from the fighting and death she saw before her. It was not like the skirmish on the beach. There was blood flowing on the ground and not all of it was from their enemies. "They will harm innocents. You can protect them, if you allow yourself to try," the gentle voice spoke in her mind. At once Alys snapped out of it and without thinking she reached for the potions in the bag tied to her hip. A gassy compound was kept in one and she held her breath as she opened it. She ignited it with a small flame - like Solas had taught her - and threw it at the templars glowing red. She had not seen the templar coming from her side, when suddenly a force pushed her to the ground. Barris was standing over her with his shield in hand and defending her from the glowing man in front of her. While Barris was fighting him, she kicked the man's feet tripping him and made him fall to the ground. With a move, that her sister taught her, Alys got to her feet and jumped on top of the man. She held her breath as she broke a vial next to his face - knocking him unconscious instantly. Two hands dragged her to stand, and when she regained her footing she saw Krem and Barris holding her arms.

"I will rally the men of lower rank. See if you can stop the officers!" Barris told them before he ran out the door.

Alys followed the chargers through the fortress, moving quickly with skills that she didn't knew she had - as if something was guiding her mind. She felt as nimble as her sister, while casting potions, bombs and other concoctions she had brought with her. Suddenly a force of templars came up behind them and Krem turned to look at her.

"Up the stairs! Against the wall!" he yelled and without a second thought she heeded his command.

When she ran up the stairs a man in a templar armour appeared in front of her. She tried to stop, but she kept sliding forward and in an instant he grabbed her throat and lifted her. Suddenly everything became black.

When her eyes opened she was standing in something that looked like a crypt. A green smoke surrounded her and she gave a horrified gasp, as she saw charred corpses gathered around the floor. Hesitantly, she moved forward, thinking her breathing so loud that it would surely echo through the ruins of the crypt. She closed her eyes as she tried to walk forward in order to not see the bodies. She gasped and jumped when she hit one of them and she could feel tear lingering in her eyes waiting to be released.

"I wish Milu was here," she breathed with heavy regret.

"So do I, but alas we do not always get what we want. But if you are smart you might see… an opportunity," she heard a deep and creepy voice whisper.

In front of her Cullen appeared, but without any of the gentleness in his eyes.

"Does this form suit you? You always envied the love you read about. Will this young and dashing man be what your heart desire? Or perhaps someone older?" Cullen chuckled with a laugh that was not his own. In a flash the figure changed and in front of her was Solas, but his kindness was far away from his eyes.

"Perhaps your mentor will be a better choice. You admire him - that is not a far cry from the infatuation, which you so desire. But there is a problem," he laughed in a way that made Alys shiver.

"You are not real! Get away from me!" Alys said with defiance as she turned refusing to look at him. His hand grabbed her arms and forcefully he pushed her against the pillars. He let the back of his other hand slide down her cheek in an intimate way, that made her shake and her belly tighten painfully. He flipped his hand to open the buttons on her shirt. He then let his fingers travel along her collarbone.

"I was expecting your sister. Such a beautiful and spirited young woman. Do you think he will ever prefer you to her? You are just a child," he whispered against her ear before licking her earlobe.

"Solas is my Hahren you creep!" Alys spat, but felt herself unable to move.

Again the mirage changed and as she looked into a pair of brown eyes she felt her heart stop. Golden locks caressed his face and he was much taller.

"But what about this figure? Will he let me know you? You are fascinated by this Anders. You hear is words of freedom and want to be released from your guarded existence. You want him to free you - and to love you with the passion that would challenge even the creators. Such dirty thoughts in one so young," he pressed his lips against her and for a moment she wanted to reciprocate to the handsome mage in front of her. But it felt wrong. It was cold and uncaring - nothing like she imagined Anders to be. She forced herself down and under his arms, tripping over one of the corpses and running through the ground.

"You can't hide your envy from me, little girl. But there is something much deeper. Something we share," he laughed and suddenly her sister stood in front of her.

"I wanted your sister's form, but one might lead to the other. You want to be like your sister. Want to be admired and looked up to like she is. Revered even. I want that to. Give me your shape and I can get to her. Together we can become her and take power over the Inquisition, once the Elder one takes her,"

"NO!" Alys screamed as she got to her feet and terrified she ran from the demon.

"I am Envy and I _WILL_ know you!" it screamed back as she ran.

She could hear its voice as she kept on running.

"Tell me what you think!"

In front of you her it appeared as Solas and she turned to run in another direction. But when she turned a corner Anders stood in front of her.

"Tell me what you feel!"

Running for what like seemed like ages she finally collapsed resting on all four. She was breathing heavily as she felt every gulp of oxygen burn like acid in her throat. She was struggling to breathed as her nose was stuffed from her crying. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped back. She sat on the ground and looked up on a young man she had never seen before. He wore ragged clothes and a large hat, that would cover his face from most angles. But from the ground she could see his face. The young, gentle face which looked like a boy who had never gotten a decent meal. Blond hair, as ragged as his clothes, covered much of his face and almost touched his shoulder, but behind them she saw gentle silver eyes with a shimmer of a clear blue.

"Be calm. I will not hurt you. I am here to help," he said softly as he crouched down to her level. Alys knew that voice. It had been the one guiding her. She could not speak. She didn't dare. Every word and thought seemed to bring on a nightmare even worse than the one before.

"Envy is hurting you. Mirrors on mirrors on memories. A face it can feel but not fake. I want to help. You, not Envy," he explained softly.

"I-I know your v-voice," she stuttered and softly he nodded.

"I have been watching. I am Cole. We are inside you. Or I am. You're always inside you,"

If she hadn't been so terrified she would have smiled at the statement, but her otherwise gentle and easygoing nature seemed paralyzed.

"It's easy to hear. Harder to be a part of. But I am here, hearing, helping. I hope," his voice never lost any of its gentleness and Alys felt like she had never heard anything as comforting besides her sister's voice.

"Envy tried to hurt you, is hurting you. I tried to help. Then I was here, in the hearing. It's…. It's not usually like this,"

"I want it to make sense. Things never make sense. Can't things at least make sense in my own head?" she said frustrated, but Cole merely chuckled.

"It never works like that," but then he saw a tear falling from her eye.

"Please don't cry. You can cry after and I will try to help - to comfort. But right now pain comes first and healing later. I will help you heal, but better if nothing is broken at all," he reached to dry away her tears, but she flinched.

"I-I'm sorry," he apologised a little nervously, as he backed away.

"I watched. I watch every templar as you arrived. They were impressed, but the Lord Seeker knew you weren't her. Most assumed you were her, but he always knew. Still is saw an opportunity," Cole explained.

"It's a demon isn't it? It wants me, so it can become my sister, doesn't it?" She asked, trying hard to keep her voice from croaking.

"Yes. It twisted the commanders, forced their fury, their fight. Turned them red inside. Anyway, you're frozen. Envy is trying to take your face, I heard it and reached out, and then in, and then I was here,"

Alys started to breathe heavily and felt her chest heaving.

"No, no, no, no! This isn't real! You aren't real!" she chanted and burrowed her face in her knees. She felt a gentle hand on her arm, but this time she did not move.

"I can make you forget, if you like? That helps. But you must breathe," she looked up into his soft eyes and for a moment this imaginary being seemed mesmerized.

"No. You need all of you right now to fight. You are stronger than you believe. But you must believe to fight Envy,"

"Will you show me?" Alys asked as she looked up at him, and for the first time in the nightmare feeling a glimmer of hope.

"Yes, I will help," he replied softly and reached for her hand - helping her to stand.

Cole explained that keeping on exploring would tire the demon, Envy. It would have to recreate too much and the weaker it would get, the more of Alys would remain. She entered the next room and saw Miluanna tied up against a wall. A mirage of Alys was tormenting her sister with magic.

"Confess! You were going to use the Inquisition's influence to make an exalted march against the humans! You are a Dalish, who would take everything from the humans and destroy it!" it yelled at the beaten and bloodied mirage of Miluanna.

"No one will ever buy this! They know my sister would never do such a thing. That I would never turn on her!" Alys objected with defiance.

"Do your friends know you so well? Do they know your sister? Your Envy of your sister will lead you to take power from her. She has none of your gifts - the gifts she punished you for," Envy laughed.

"Unless you don't. You don't have to let this become real. You don't have to give into your doubts and fears. It is your choice," Cole's voice comforted.

"Silence thing! I am learning!"

"Thank you, Cole," Alys whispered as she continued through the images Envy created - One more disturbing than the next. "It's dark, but it isn't real. Think of sparks," Cole whispered softly. "What you see makes you stronger," Alys couldn't remember a time, where someone had comforted her so much. "It's angry, but that is okay. So are you," She had never felt as strong or as empowered as this voice made her. A figment of her imagination? A dream perhaps? She had never envisioned anyone like him before, but his nature was comforting.

"I haven't seen it for awhile…" Alys wondered out loud, not one bit pleased by not knowing where the demon was hiding. Cole appeared next to her looking at her with gentle eyes.

"You are more you here. It gets harder for it to control your mind. Almost there. Keep going up,"

She ran faster and the crypt transformed to Haven and then to Therinfall Redoubt. She could feel herself getting closer to the surface. She remembered the stairs. It was where she had met the Envy demon posing as the Lord Seeker first. She ran towards the top of the stairs. She was almost there. Again the Envy demon appeared before her, but this time in her own shape.

"Unfair! Unfair! That thing kept you whole, kept me from giving me your shape!" it hissed grabbing her throat and pushing her up against the door.

"Why would you want to be me? I am no one," she choked struggling to breathe.

"Your sister! We will start again. More pain this time!"

Cole manifested above her, sitting on a statue. He looked at her with tender eyes and almost had sorrow reflecting in them.

"It is frightened of you. You are so much stronger than it predicted. It saw a little girl, not a force of will stronger than it's own. You can do it. I believe in you. Your sister believes in you. You must too," Cole said softly.

Alys felt rage burn inside her. The demon before her wanted to harm those she loved and cared about. Wanted to torment her sister and abuse her power. As her emotions flared her fingers began to vibrate and she felt heat going down her arms. She was drawing power from the veil and created a wave of energy.

"You will not have my sister!" She shouted as she pushed it away with a brutal force, making it fall down the stairs.

As quickly as the nightmare had started it was over. She turned to see Krem and the others still fighting the templars. The demon fled through the stairs and Alys' heart stopped. There were rifts everywhere. The imaginary voice of Cole whispered in her mind "Run. You are strong, but you do not have your sisters gift. Run and save the younger Templars. They are innocent in this. Run and I will keep them from following," Alys reached into her bag and took our anything flammable she could find. She threw it into the giant room and concentrated as Solas had taught her. A large fireball set the demons and building on fire, which cascaded with the potions and oils. To the side she saw Barris and some of the younger templars. With all her strength she reached out and twisted the veil creating a tunnel leading through the fire.

"Run!" She screamed and to her surprise Barris merely nodded and made the other Templars follow him. Krem and the Chargers had disposed of the red templars they were fighting.

"Rifts! We need to go now!" Alys ordered as she ran down the stairs and Krem reached out to grab her hand as they began to flee the fortress.

Running back through the castle they fought through the red templars - the Chargers, the young templars and Alys side by side. She kept drinking the lyrium potions she had brought, feeling her strength lessen with every moment. With each passing moment she was learning something knew. Twisting and turning the veil, creating barriers and tunnels, some leading her allies to safety - others that would turn the enemies around themselves, forcing them to a position that would be in the chargers and templars advantage. Exiting the fortress the Charger, called Dalish, grabbed Alys' hand and they turned around. Dalish instructed Alys to make an expanding tunnel leading towards the entrance, while Dalish made a massive fireball. The fireball expanded to an enormous size as it was send through the tunnel, engulfing the courtyard of the fortress. Alys felt her strength leave her, and as the fire found oil and sent the fortress into a giant blaze she fell to the floor - complete exhausted. She felt a pair of metal covered arms pick her up and the last thing she saw was herself being pressed into a chestplate with a templar symbol on it.


	5. Chapter 5: Aftermath

**Chapter five**

Alys had no idea how long had passed since they left the burning fortress, but as she opened her eyes she saw the templar called Barris sitting next her. His brown eyes looked tired and his dark skin looked almost reddish as if it had been a little burned. Her throat felt dry and she tried to keep herself from coughing, but it was no use. Carefully the templar held her head and made her drink from a waterskin.

"Easy… I am not sure the Herald will welcome us if you got hurt," Barris said softly.

"Y…. you know who I am?" Alys asked as her eyes widened.

"Well, yes and no. I know you are not the Herald. I saw her in Val Royeaux. When you arrived at the keep I would have said something, but the others - not even the Lord Seeker - seemed to not care. I knew something strange was going on and that only confirmed it. I guessed the Herald sent you, so I was curious as to see what would happen… In hindsight I am not sure if that was wise," Barris said with regret.

Alys sat up and saw all the wounded templars around them. Around forty had managed to escape with them, but many of them were wounded. She tried to get up, but Barris caught her arm.

"Careful now. You are still weak," he said softly.

"They need help and I can give it to them," Alys said with determination.

"Usually young girl apostates are more weary of templars," he smiled kindly and she felt fear in her gut. She tried to calm herself as she shook her head.

"That doesn't matter. They need help. That is more important," she said with determination as she walked over to the first injured templar with her pack and took out whatever potions and bandages she had left. Barris went over next to her and kneeled down. He held a hand on the templars wound to keep it from bleeding and help her as she tended to it.

"I hope your Herald is as forgiving as you. We have nowhere to go if the Inquisition turns us away," he said in a low voice, that was filled with worry.

"She will not turn you away. I promise," Alys promised.

"You know her so well that you can promise something like that?" Barris asked with a doubtful smile.

"She is my sister," she replied in a low voice not looking at him and he nodded with understanding.

It had been days since Miluanna had returned to Haven. She had only heard once from Krem, that they were returning and to expect to receive around forty templars. Her and her advisors had kept this news to themselves, but Miluanna feared what the reaction from the mages would be. Cullen had suggested some amount of supervision, but Miluanna knew they would never accept it. Especially not after she had promised them their freedom within the Inquisition. They night was slowly arriving as the sun was setting in the distance. She had crawled up on the roof of one of the small houses and looked into the distance. She didn't feel the chill of the snow, but just stared into the distance. She closed her eyes and begged for the wind to make her prayer travel with it, so that her Creators would hear.

"Ma halani. Creators, watch over my da'veh'nan. And if the Dreadwolf is traveling in her steppes, may he see an innocent of youth and not the presumption of age. Fen'Harel - the last of the Creators, who walks amongst us - spare her and protect her, as you did the dahlens of the past,"

She heard footsteps in the snow, but didn't pay much attention to those either. The presence had crawled up on the roof next to her, before she turned her head to see Solas standing there, panting and looking at her. He was wearing a long green coat that she had made for him. She couldn't help but chuckle at his panting and with the wry grin he looked back at her.

"I amuse you, do I? We can't all be as graceful as you,"

She felt a blush creep up on her.

"Grace does not help me with what is important. I have your wisdom to guide me for that," she replied honestly and wondered, where she got her boldness from. She looked away with a shy look on her face, but suddenly she turned serious again.

Solas looked at her tenderly. He hated seeing her so worried. She was as gentle as any spirit he had come across and as wise as those, whose company he enjoyed the most. She was lacking in knowledge, perhaps, but a keen interest in learning and an ability to learn quickly, which meant that it did not matter. With every word exchanged between them, he felt her knowledge grow and her mind adapt around it - in fact he felt that even he gained a new perspective with each word exchanged. Even an old dog could learn new tricks it seemed to him - but the real surprise was that it came from someone so young. Hahren… that was what he was. Her elder. Yet in her words he found the wisdom of an old woman, making them equals in his mind. But he had come to find her youth a strength as well. Her mind was not yet set in old ways, but he could not determine if it was her surprising spirit or her youth that gave her the quality in her, which he admired most.

"She will come home safely," Solas tried to comfort.

"She has too. Solas, if she is lost to me…" she began, but he quickly hushed her as he crouched down next to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Do not think such dire thoughts. She is stronger than she knows. Thinking with such despair will not help or quiet the worry in your heart," he offered kindly squeezing her shoulder. Without thinking she put her hand on his, that was still resting on her shoulder.

"You are right, of course…. Sometimes I wish I had Cassandra's faith," she breathed sadly.

"Even Cassandra's faith wavers. Especially when her own confidence is concerned. You know this. She has relied on you for that certainty," he smiled fondly and she gave a breathy chuckle.

"Dear Cassandra. She is a better leader than she gives herself credit for. Pointing out that she is doing all she can, and that the people around her is confident in her ability, is the least I can do to make her feel at ease," she replied smiling to herself.

"Yet you are not as generous as to offering this kindness to yourself," Solas pointed out.

Miluanna looked at him with a sad, but reflecting look, that showed him that she was considering his words. This was possibly the look he had come to admire the most in the brief time he had known her. It was a sign that she was growing and that her spirit was absorbing something knew. He could not imagine that he would ever want her to change, but seeing her spirit grow made him feel alive. And for all the misery he felt he had brought to the world, he felt as if with every moment she grew, he would have given the world a better chance of recovering from all his mistakes. She was about to answer, when she broke their eye contact to look towards the distance behind him. She got up and narrowed her sharp hunters eyes.

"Alys!" she laughed brightly and with a quickness, that always seemed astonishing to him, she jumped of the roof and into the snow. Solas chuckled as she ran through Haven towards her sister, but did feel a slight concern, when he saw the number of templars. Not to mention the mages already gathering, looking less than pleased. He took a deep breath and thought it better to get down there and help Miluanna mediate the situation.

As he approached he already saw the mages bearing their teeth and the templars grasping their weapons in the distance. He made a scout run after Cullen, while he approached them as well. Miluanna had run directly to her sister and had her in a tight embrace. Alys looked more than a little uncomfortable - her hair dyed a colour matching her sister's. As Miluanna pulled away Solas imagined a scolding would be what came next, but Miluanna too saw the trouble brewing between the mages and templars. So after thanking the chargers, she stood in front of the slowly approaching templars, the mages a few meters behind her. Solas stepped up next to her and they were quickly joined by Cassandra and Cullen. When the templars came near they kept a respectful distance and Miluanna turned to give the mages a saying look, without words ordering them not to act. Alys stepped forward and approached a young templar with dark skin and very short hair.

"Barris, this is the Herald of Andraste, this is Commander Cullen and Seeker Pentaghast. I told the templars that I was certain you would welcome them amongst our ranks," Alys said very politely and for a moment her eyes met Solas' as if seeking for approval. Discretely he nodded at her, knowing that she was not experienced among strangers, but knowing she hoped that it would help.

"I am pleased to see so many of the Templar order is willing to talk. That was not the impression I got at our last meeting, Ser Barris," Miluanna said with a casual, but not unwelcoming tone.

"Yes, that was unfortunate. We represent those, who might still be willing to negotiate,"

Ser Barris explained.

"Then I welcome you to join us and we can negotiate a peace between the Inquisition, mages and templars," Cullen said with a smile.

Barris was about to reply, when he looked towards the mages. Grand enchanter Fiona stepped forward.

"I would like to join, if I may Herald," the Grand Enchanter requested politely.

"Of course," Miluanna answered.

Cassandra agreed, "I suggest that Solas and Enchanter Vivienne, join us as well," she suggested looking at Miluanna smiled and nodded.

"Let us get this over with so we can close the breach," Miluanna agreed, she then looked at The Iron Bull.

"Bull, keep an eye on Alys," she said with a determined voice and Solas could see Alys losing inches at her sister's tone of voice. Solas gave her a comforting smile before following Miluanna, Barris, Fiona, Cullen and Cassandra.

Alys was in the house she shared with her sister. She was bathing behind a screen, as The Iron Bull and Sera kept her company. Bull, her babysitter, and Sera, her friend. Alys tried to wash out the red colour in her hair, but she noticed that her previous golden locks turned brown. Perhaps, she was not as experienced and knowledgeable as she had believed. She made a heavy sigh as tears spilled silently from her eyes. She had made everything worse and not resolved a thing. Had she not been foolish enough to go to the Templars, maybe her sister would have been able to, and everything wouldn't have turned out as horrible. The voice of Envy rang in her mind and its words spread through her veins to her heart like venom. It's words had held a terror worse than any snakebite and like a snakes venom they left her muscles aching, her heart pounding, blood shivering and her eyes constantly shedding tears from the pain. She would have been lost in her thoughts if not for Sera's insistence on constantly talking.

"You sister is just so… elfy! You can hear her frowning with superiority and disapproval all the way in Orlais," Sera huffed.

"What do you mean she is elfy? So am I," Alys pointed out, not letting her pain show, thankful that she screen was hiding her.

"No you are not. You are fun! You treat people like people. She looks down on everyone with that Dalish superiority. Like she would know tits from asses anyhow," Sera groused.

"She is a little strict," Alys said in a low voice.

"Hey now, it's not like that. You sister is trying to protect you. There is a reason why Commanders don't send certain people into battle. It is not because those who are not send are valued less, but because their skills are needed elsewhere," Bull reasoned.

"Who says she needs protection?" Sera objected.

"All I am trying to say is that in the Qun we all have a role. I am Benhasrath. I spy, I fight and use me sneakiness to my advantage. It is what I am good and by embracing it I can excell. It also makes me trustworthy. Your sister sees who you are, Alys. She sees your potential, like the way my Tamassran did for me. There are enough warriors and diplomats here,but who patches them up? Who makes sure that they can fight another day? Who gives the diplomats hope, when the task before them seems daunting? You could be that person. That is what your sister sees, when she looks at you," Bull said with a calm confidence.

Alys had gotten out of the water and stepped out from the screen with a robe around her.

"Do you really think so?" she asked hesitantly and Bull gave a soft smile.

"I know so. But being that person takes training. Training that you won't get in the field, but here at camp. If you are to be the safe harbour, you can't be moving around. You need to be, where people can count on you to be. Otherwise they get worried, confused - even terrified,"

"Tits and ass is all that is..." Sera huffed under her breath, but Alys gave Bull a smile.

This was when they heard a knock on the door and Krem came in.

"Hey Chief. The Herald just left for the breach with the mages and the templars," he reported.

"Let us hope it works. I hate demons being everywhere," Bull grunted.

"So she is bringing both? What for?" Sera asked.

"The templars have been recruited into the Inquisition until an agreement can be made with the rest of the order. Some of the templars have joined for good and left the templar order. It worried the mages, but when the Herald offered the templars to join as part of the inquisition - under the Inquisitions command and not the templar order - the mages seemed to calm after that. Daring seems to run in your family," Krem winked at Alys.

Alys went to her bed and looked out the window, staring at the sky and the breech waiting to see it close. After about an hour it finally did and when the Herald returned, Alys was standing at the gates waiting for her sister. Solas and Miluanna were walking in front of the group, but unlike the rest of the group they had been quiet most of the way. As they walked Miluanna's hand hit Solas' and with a blush she looked at him, but he merely gave a serene smile. She looked into the ground and at the same time they started to talk.

"It was…" Solas began, but was interupted by Miluanna's; "I just wan... "

"Please continue," Solas offered.

"I was just going to thank you for all your help. If not for your knowledge and expertise I doubt it would have worked. We wouldn't have been able to seal the breech without you," Miluanna said shyly looking at him.

"My part was small compared to yours, Herald, but it is nice to know that my efforts are appreciated," he replied almost fondly.

"That doesn't happen often I imagine… Because you are an apostate and people are narrow minded - not because you are not useful… knowledgable… I was going somewhere pleasant with this originally, I swear," she replied a little mortified rubbing her face with her hands, but Solas merely gave his usual warm chuckle.

"It _is_ rare that people even notice my existence, but do not pity me. It is so by my own choice," his voice was so soft, that it made her feel warm and cared for even, when it meant nothing.

"Then I will pity all of us, who are not granted your company more often," she replied with a mischievous grin, but her cheeks burning more than ever.

"For the time I remain, I will grant you my company as often as you should desire it," and at that Miluanna looked into his eyes. They both stood still as the crowd continued to walk past them and Miluanna felt petrified. She looked into his eyes and he was breathing with his mouth open, but not from fatigue. There was something tender in his eyes, that she recognized from the future in Redcliff. Then as sudden as it appeared it vanished as something terrible sad in his was reflected in his eyes. Before they could continue, however, Alys had thrown her arms around both of them. Miluanna had not realised that she and Solas had been that close until that moment. Solas gave a fond rumble and returned the young elf's hug and so did Miluanna. She ran her fingers through Alys' now brown hair. Alys let go of both of them and looked up at her sister with a almost shameful look.

"It looks pretty and your own colour will grow out someday," Miluanna said fondly and put an arm around her sister as they walked back to Haven.

Solas was looking around at the celebrations from a corner of the small village. Everyone were dancing for joy, but all he really felt was relief. He had made a terrible error in judgement, but for now his greatest one had been put to rest. He looked at Miluanna talking to Cassandra, and unknowingly he began to smile. She felt his heart with hope. He felt despair so often, but he almost never made it known. Yet, she could with a single word or glance convince him, that his efforts were not in vain and that hope still existed - no matter how dim it might seem to him at times. Had she been a spirit - he was drawn from his thoughts, when he saw Alys standing looking into the wilds. Her entire being was filled with worry and he could almost sense it from her. When he walked over to her, and she didn't turn to see him, he knew for certain something was amiss.

"You are troubled," a statement not a question.

"My…." she hesitated and looked at him, with something resembling shame and uncertainty.

"You can tell me, what is troubling you," he encouraged.

"My friends are gone. They are usually always here, but now they are not," Alys clarified.

Solas looked around, but had never noticed any creatures around, that would qualify as friends. He knew from Miluanna that Alys had imaginary friends, which was why she to worry for her younger sister so. Alys was much too old to have imaginary friends and he could tell that the young elf was aware of it. He did, however, notice that the veil was very quiet. He had expected the spirits to slowly return after the breach had been sealed. Naturally, he could not see the spirits through the veil, but there was always a stir usually, but then he felt nothing but - disquiet.

"Something is amiss," he agreed and the younger elf seemed relieved.

"Should we tell my sister?" she asked with uncertainty.

"For tonight we should….."

Solas was interrupted by the alarm sounding. Alys was about to run to the gates, when Solas stopped her.

"Go to your cabin. Your sister would not want you in danger," Solas advised.

"But Solas…" Alys objected almost painfully.

"I know you want and can help, but if there are wounded we will need you safe. Go to your cabin and wait there," he said more firmly, and though he saw annoyance in the young elf's eyes she did as he asked.

" _Solas, take Alys and go with Cullen and Cassandra. Keep her safe,"_ Miluanna had asked him holding his hand tightly in hers. He had been reluctant to leave her side - much more so than he expected. But he could not refuse her request. The unspoken request that should the worst happen to her, Solas would look out for her sister. He knew that he couldn't possibly bring Alys with him on his travels, but he knew he could make sure she was safe somewhere. It was not a responsibility he felt he could take on, but he also realised that he couldn't refuse Miluanna anything. He had not realised that he in that short amount of time had come to care for the Herald and her sister. Their well being had for some reason become important to him. So instead of keeping the detached distance, he had imagined, he found himself repeating words she had spoken to him, when he asked how she was going to protect him.

" _However I have to."_ He had vowed.

So now they were fleeing Haven through the snow, while the dragon was hovering over the village. And in the middle of everything was Miluanna, Blackwall, Varric and Dorian. The remaining templars had been anything but thrilled, when their lower officers had joined the Inquisition. Led by the Elder One, who was livid that the mages had joined the Inquisition as well. Solas had felt a chill in his bones, when he saw the orb their leader was carrying. Guilt plagued him, and so he had not mentioned the templars to Alys, knowing she would believe it to be her mistake. Solas caught Alys stopping ever so often - clearly conflicted about leaving her sister behind. When she stumbled in the snow, Solas reached for her hand and Sera was at her side in an instant. Both Sera and Solas helped Alys up.

"She will make it. She is strong that one," Sera tried to comfort her.

"She is right, darling. She has remarkable skills for survival. The best thing you can do is focus on the task at hand and keep those thoughts at a distance. It does no good to dwell on it," Vivienne told Alys. Madame de Fer was standing a few meters in front of them. She was higher up and looked more like a being of pride than ever, to Solas. Solas knew that Vivienne was not thrilled that the Inquisitor had entrusted Alys' teachings to him. Yet, somehow, Miluanna seemed to get along with the prideful and calculating Enchanter - who was undoubtedly in the Inquisition for no ones benefit than her own. Solas would have advised Miluanna against forming a friendship with Vivienne, but as he saw there interaction, he felt that no such advice of caution would be necessary. Still covered in snow Alys looked at Solas, who gave her as kind a smile as he could at that moment.

"Perhaps the refugees would benefit from your talents as a healer. It might help them feel safer," he suggested.

"An excellent idea, Solas. Surprising coming from you," Vivienne replied with superiority as she reached out towards Alys.

"Fenhedis lasa," Solas muttered under his breath.

That was when they heard a massive sound ringing through the valley. Solas turned as fear struck his heart. An avalanche was covering Haven in snow and the dragon only just escaped into the air, as the snow drowned everything in its path.

"NO!" Alys screamed and ran back towards the village, Solas only catching her as she passed.

"Let me go!" She fumed trying to struggle free of Solas' grasp.

"Da'len we must stay here," Solas tried to reason - his own heart feeling disquiet. Alys started to pound into his chest, while struggling to get free.

"Ir halani! Ir halani!" She insisted, before giving into grief and crying into Solas chest. His grip turned into a fatherly embrace as he tried to comfort her.

"Ir halani…." she sobbed again.

"I know. I would like to as well, but for now we can't," he said softly and saw the others, who had been in shock, now hurrying even more to get as far away from Haven as possible. Sera ran after Iron Bull, who followed her back to Solas. He gave Solas a saying look, to which the elf nodded. The Iron Bull then picked up the crying girl in his arms and carried her after the rest of the people, Sera on one side and soon Vivienne on the other. Through the crowd Solas' eyes met Cassandra's who's worry reflected his own. He turned to look towards Haven once more.

"I should not have left your side…" he whispered before pulling his hood up and following the rest of the people fleeing Haven.

 _\- Author's note-_

 _I am so sorry this chapter took so long. There has been so much going on in my life, but I am back to writing and hopefully my next chapter won't take so long. Thank all your favourites. If there is anything about these characters, you would like me to write about, feel free to let me know._

 _Lots of thanks - Cowoline_


End file.
